Brothers Best Friend
by random person 42
Summary: Clary lives with her Mum, Dad and her brother, John. She has two best friends, Izzy and Maia. Sounds normal right? Wrong. Clary's life is CRAZY. On top of things, John always has his mates over. But Clary hates one in particular. Jace. I suck at summarys. Mainly Clace with Jaia and Sizzy and hints of Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own the mortal instruments. This chapter is in Clarys point of veiw. Some characters maybe ooc.**

I sit at my desk and stare at my most recent drawing. It sucked. I rip it up and scrunch it into a ball before chucking it across my room. I get up and drag myself downstairs; I could hear voices in the kitchen and slowly open the door to see who's here. I see my brother Jonathon turn his head to look at me, I walk in. Great. All his mates are round. There's Alec Lightwood, my best friend Izzy's brother, Sebastian Verlac, who I get on with, Magnus Bane, Alec's boyfriend, Who is alright but can sometimes get on my nerves, Jordan Kyle, who is my other best friend Maia's boyfriend, we got on well. And then there was Jace. Izzy and Alec's adopted brother. Every girl who sees him falls instantly in love, yet he ignores most of them. I didn't fall in love. I saw past his angel-like looks and I _hate _him, he's SO full of himself. He looks up at me and grins, flicking his hair and looking at me through those ridiculously gold eyes. I glare at him.

"There are other people in the room you know." He says gesturing towards the others. I look round at them and they wave to me. I give a quick smile before turning to my brother.

"Why are all your friends here?"

He shrugs. "You know planning for tomorrow." I stare at him before remembering. It's his birthday tomorrow and his friends and he are going clubbing.

"How long are they gonna be here?" I ask.

"I dunno." He says. I hope they go soon. Izzy and Maia are coming at five and they're sleeping over. I invited them because mum and dad are on a trip. I love having the house to myself and my friends but if they're here it won't be any fun. I look up and shrug. Everyone's sitting in awkward silence at the breakfast bar except John who's leaning on the work surface. I see a plate of cookies in front of Jace. There's one left. I look at Jace then back down to the cookies then back up at Jace. He grins and leans back. Casually reaching for the last cookie. I dash forward, grabbing for it but he gets there first. I look at him.

"I think I deserve the last cookie." I announce staring at it in his hands.

"Oh really? What have you done to deserve it?" He asks, eyebrows raised. I fold my arms.

"Well I haven't had one." I say.

"And? Why should I give it to you?" He asks waving the cookie in my face. I have an urge to grab for it but I ignore it. I put my unfold my arms.

"Because you're a gentleman." I say sarcastically.

"Maybe I am. But you're no lady. All you ever do is glare at me." He says raising the cookie towards his mouth. I can't help but glare at him.

"and there you go again. Glaring at me." He says. He waves the cookie to the side of his face. Alec elbows him and the the cookie falls to the floor. I see his eyes widen and he scrambles to get off the stool. I pounce for the cookie but a hand grabs it. I look up. John.

"Joining the fight are we?" I hear Jace ask from behind me.

"Nah. This things been all over the floor and in Jaces hand for ages. Just do rock paper scissors." John says. I turn to face Jace.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors." We chant. Both rocks. We try again. Both scissors. We go to do it again but John cuts us off.

"urg. I give up." He says and tosses the cookie in the bin. My mouth falls open.

_"John." _I hiss in disbelief. I really wanted that cookie. Jace just laughs.

"you do know I would've let you have it. I didn't really want it, I was just annoying you. Blame your brother." Jace says. The doorbell rings and I rush to get it. I open the door and Izzy's standing in front of me, with her overnight bag.

"Hello!" She says cheerfully.  
"Hi." I grumble. She steps in.

"Come in here quick, I just need to get something then we'll go upstairs." I say to her, she nods and follows me into the kitchen. I see six faces grinning up at me as I walk in. I look around and notice a plate full of cookies. My mouth falls open.

"There were more of them?" I say.

"Yes another pack." John grins.

"And you didn't think to tell me that?" I say, still shocked. He just grins more.

"I knew Jace was enjoying it." He says. I turn and run out the room absolutely furious.

"Wait-Clary?" I hear Jace say. I turn around.

"What?" I say bitterly.

"Cookie?" Jace says offering the plate. I grab the whole plate and head out the room.

* * *

I sit in my room with the girls. Izzy begged Maia to paint her nails and Maia had finally agreed. They sit on Izzy's sleeping bag. A look of concentration was spread across Maia's face as she carefully painted. Izzy watched intensely. I look at them before heading out of my room to listen to what the boys were doing. I peered down the stairs. I can see through the open living room door all of them sprawled out around the tv playing fifa 13. I roll my eyes.

"What ya looking at?" I hear someone say. I jump out my skin and have to grab onto the banisters to prevent myself from tumbling down the stairs.

"Jace! Why are you here and not it there playing Xbox?" I ask annoyed.

"We can't all play you know. And I get bored just watching other people play. There's no one like myself." He flashes a grin at me.

"Clearly they like watching" I say frowning at Sebastian looking like he was pulling his hair out. Jace chuckled.

"What are you doing out here anyway?" I ask Jace.

"Well, don't tell the guys, but I don't wanna play fifa anymore and there's no getting them off of it. So I'm turning the houses power off." He explained. I look at him confused. Then the lights go out. I hear a moan from all the boys.

"Jace!" I say in utter shock. I hear a door opening.

"Clary, what's going on?" I hear Maia ask. I am about to answer.

"Power cut." I hear Jace say.

"Oh." I hear Izzy and Maia say.

"Don't come any closer or you might fall down the stairs and on top of me." I say. I hear the boys come out the living room.

"Urg, Jace? Is that you? There's been a power cut." I hear John say.

"Well actually-" I begin but then the light flickers back on. I turn to look at Jace who quickly lowered his hands from the power box without anyone but me noticing. I roll my eyes. Izzy and Maia come out.

"So, what do you wanna do now? We can't go back to fifa as Clary and her friends are joining us and girls don't like fifa." Jace explains acting annoyed. All the boys tut.

"Well we could play truth or dare." Izzy suggests. That is a bad idea. A very bad idea. I'm about to protest when Jace says.

"That's a great idea." I look at him in disbelief. Then I look at John who shrugs and says

"We have nothing better to do." I turn to look at Izzy. This is all her fault. She grins evilly and begins to drag me downstairs.

* * *

We are all seated either on the sofa or a beanbag. I am squished on the sofa between Izzy and Maia, with Jace opposite me.

"Jace." John begins, "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Try to fit this in your mouth all at once." John says and holds out a cupcake. Jace looks at it before grabbing it and stuffing it in his mouth. He stands there for a while the cake just hanging out his mouth. He tried to close it but cake crumbs splatter over the floor. I see his mouth slowly open and close trying to eat it. After a while he pulls it out.

"That's impossible." He declared looking at the bits of cake.

"Pussy." I mutter. He hears.

"Alright Clary. I assume you pick dare because truth is for pussys, so I dare you to run down the street and shout Jace is amazing and hot I want to marry him but he Is way way way out of my league." Jace says. I feel everyone's eyes on me.

"there's no way I'm doing that. Its eleven o clock. Most of the street are asleep, ill wake them up and they'll think I'm drunk and-" I am cut off

"ok, I get the idea. Well you have to remove a piece of clothing." Jace says. I see everyone's mouths fall open. I look down at myself in my pyjama shorts and vest top. It's not as simple as just taking off my shoes or jacket - I'm barefoot. I look around at everyone. They are all in shock except Jace who is grinning evilly. I look outside and think of the baby that lives across the road with his parents – is it worth waking them up?

"Pussy." Jace teases. I glare at him before taking my top off, at least I had a bra on. Everyone's mouth fall even further, Jace included.

"Right I think it's time Clary got to bed." John declares before leading me out the room. Izzy and Maia follow.

"We're carrying on in the morning. Only Jace and Clary got a go." I hear Magnus say. The other murmur in agreement.

* * *

I wake up to Maia poking me.

"What?" I moan.

"I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast" Izzy says. I get up, feeling hungry.

"Yeah let's go." I say and head down stairs. I hear Maia and Izzy whispering behind me. Im to tired and hungry to care. I walk into the kitchen.

"Morning Clary." John says not looking up from the toaster. I grumble in reply and sit at the table with the other boys.

"Clary, look up a sec." Alec says. I look at him. He stares at my forehead. Then everyone stares at my forehead. Jace is the first to say anything.

"Wow Clary, you could have told me." He grins. I look at him confused but then get distracted by a squeal from the door. Izzy's hunched over laughing and Maia is standing in shock.

"Izzy! Your so mean! You just let her walk in there with it." Maia says clearly trying not to laugh.

"What?" I ask really confused.

"Clary, what's on your forehead?" I hear John say from beside me. I look over to the mirror by the table. I approach it and look closely.

'I love Jace, he is hot' is written messily across my forehead. My mouth falls open. I spin to look at Izzy and Maia. Maia quickly points to Izzy who looks up at me before collapsing on the floor laughing. I rub at it before heading to the sink to splash water on my face. It's not coming off. I stubbornly go and take my seat at the table and fold my arms. I stare in front of me until John puts some toast in front of me. I stuff it in my mouth.

"Clary! We have guests." John says scolding me. I look at him and shrug. I take a while before I can bring myself to look at everyone else. They are eating silently. Sebastian pushes his plate away .

"Right carrying him on from last night. Jace. Pick truth." Sebastian says looking at Jace. Jace looked up from his plate.

"Truth?" Jace asks. Sebastian grins evilly.

"Who were you dreaming about last night." Sebastian says. All the guys looked up grinning at Jace who went extremely pale.

"What do you mean?" Jace stutters.

"You know what I mean. You woke us all up with your _moaning _and groaning and you had the biggest grin ever." Alec says. Jace looks like he's about to faint.

"Come on Jace, who was your naughty dream about?" John whispers in his ear teasingly.

"I can't remember my dream last night" Jace said obviously lying.

"I think it was that girl from the film, you know the one Jace said was sexy." Magnus declared. All the guys nodded in agreement. Jace looked relieved.

"Yes. It was her." Jace said a little who quickly. "John, truth or dare?"

"Dare." John said as if it was obvious.

"Clary, come with me, you know where everything is in this house." Jace announced picking up his orange juice and a teaspoon off Alec's plate and heads over to the work surface. He places the cup down and I get up and walk over to him not knowing what he was up to.

"Right, I'm going to make a little….. potion with Clary's help and then John here has to drink it. Clary start passing me stuff to add." Jace says. I pass him the tomato ketchup with he adds to the remaining orange juice in the cup and stirs it with the teaspoon, I squirt vinegar madly in the mixture while Jace carry's on stirring, I ponder for a moment before adding some butter and some of Alec's left over scrambled egg.

Soon the 'potion' has some toothpaste, shampoo, milk, three sugar cubes, baking soda, salt, coco-pops, golden syrup and some cinnamon sprinkled on top.

"Are we finished?" Jace asks.

"No. We should warm it up." I say looking at a lump of butter floating. I put it in the microwave for thirty seconds. It comes out bubbling. I take the spoon and stir it a little before handing it to Jace who passes it to John, who for the whole time been sitting at the breakfast bar, his face getting more and more disgusted. He looked at the yellowish mixture in horror. I didn't blame him. There where bits of scrambled egg floating on top with loads of white balls at the bottom, where all the chocolate had come off the coco-pops, you could see a little bit of toothpaste smudged against the edge of the cup.

"Go on John. Down ALL of it." Jace said pushing it closer to him. John sniffed it and for a minute it looked like he was going to throw up.

"Come on John, you haven't even had any yet!" I said. That's when he picked it up and downed it. He looked up. I shoved a bowl in front of his face not wanting him to throw all it back up over me. Jace looked at me in horror.

"He actually _drank_ it" Jace said. I burst into laughter and so did everyone's in the room. Except John and… Izzy. She was far too busy making heart gestures with her hands and looking at me and Jace through it. I scowl at her. I hear John retching.

* * *

After ten minutes of retching John recovers.

"Never again." He says shaking.

* * *

I walk out and squeeze in the car.

"Clarys in, let's go." Jace says. We were all bundled into the car (me and the guys) and it was extremely squished. I was squished by the window and Jace. It was uncomfortable.

"Guys I have an announcement." Alec said from the front seat. "I know who Jace was dreaming about.

"What?" Jace went pale again.

"He had another dream when we went out clubbing, you guys were all passed out in the living room and when I went in Jace was moaning and wriggling and saying her name" Alec said. Jace went from white to red.

"Alec ,please." Jace begged.

"So its defiantly a girl." Magnus said.

"Yep. But I'm not mean enough to tell" Alec said.

"Ow, please tell Alec, it's only me, I won't tell a soul." I beg, really wanting to tease Jace about it. Alec grinned at Jace before shaking his head. I crossed my arms and leant back.

"Please Jace?" I say doing puppy dog eyes. He looks away, now extremely red and shakes his head.

"Come on Clary stop pestering poor Jace about his dirty dreams" John said.

"We're here anyway." Alec says opening the door. I look out the window at my school and see Izzy waving at me. I grin and open the door. Almost falling out with Jaces weight on top of me.

"Sorry Clary." He says before catching up with Alec. I see them talking and Jace begging. Alec grins at me over Jaces shoulder.

* * *

Maths. I hate maths.

"Clary, you are on the back table in the corner there." The teacher says pointing. I take my seat and doodle while she tells everyone else their seats. Izzy's diagonally across the room from me at the front. Maia's at the back but in the opposite corner, she is casually leaning back on her chair and flirting with Jordan. She's so lucky. Alec is at the table in front of me, next to some guy I don't know. Only those four are in my class. I look at the empty seat next to me and shove my pencil case over to the spare table and spread out enjoying the space.

"Right today we will be learning about Trail and Improvement. To start off with, try your best on this question. I read it off the board. X squared plus 20 times X=100, what is X? I have no idea. That's when Jace walks in.

"Sorry I'm late. There was a mix up." He explained to the teacher. She smiles at him.

"Well it is the first day back and we are just getting settled. You are supposed to be at the back next to Clarissa." My mouth drops open. I should have known this was going to happen. Alec, Jace and Izzy are all grinning, Maia is looking sympathetic. I groan and move all my stuff onto my side of the desk and sit as far away from the other chair as possible, pressed up against the wall. Jace makes his way over.

"Hello _Clarissa._" Jace teases. He dumps his bag under the table and I roll my eyes.

"Does anyone know what X is yet?" The teacher asks. Everyone looks at her blankly. She sighs and turns to the board and drones on about it. I doodle for a while but then Alec leans back on his chair and drops a note on Jaces table. I peer across at it. 'When you gonna tell popcorn you're having dreams about her.' 'Popcorn?' Jace scribbles back. 'The nickname I made up for the girly in your dirty dreams. You know so no one knows who we're talking about' He writes. 'I'm never gonna tell her she'll murder me' Jace says. Wow. Now I really wanna know. I lean over and grab the piece of paper. 'Tell me who popcorn is' I scribble and put the note in front of Jace. Both Alec and Jace lean over to read what I put.

"Alec Lightwood, face the front." The teacher says. Then she notices the paper on our table. "Pass me that. You three should know better than to write notes." She says eyeing the paper. We all look at the paper but make no effort to pass it to her. She rushes over and grabs it off Jaces desk. We watch her face as she reads it.

"Seriously? Your using your maths lesson to discuss popcorn and Jaces inappropriate dreams." She says, I hear Izzy snort and teacher sends her a look that shuts her up. "You three are coming back during your break time for detention." She snaps screwing up the piece of paper and chucking in the bin. I smirked at how wired this must sound to the rest of the class. Alec's smirking too. Jace is bright red.

* * *

I walk out the maths classroom with Jace and Alec behind me. Maia, Izzy, Jordan, John, Magnus and Sebastian are all waiting outside the room.

"Seriously Clary? First lesson and you had a detention already?" John says. I shrug.

"Technically it was the boys fault." I say.

"No, change that to Alec's fault." Jace says. John rolls his eyes. I grin.

"You're so lucky where you get to sit Clary, in the corner cozy with my two brothers." Izzy jokes.

"Seriously? Your two brothers that got me in detention." I say. Izzy shrugged and we all began to walk to the lunch hall.

* * *

I dump my bag by Izzys in the Lightwood family homes hallway. There house is massive. I follow Izzy into their kitchen. Izzy pulls out a tub.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Izzy says getting out a massive spoon and scooping blobs into bowls. I nod while Maia says "Yes please" politely. She slides two bowls along the work surface which I catch and begin eating.

"Have you seen the new guy?" Izzy asks while mixing her ice-cream in with some chocolate chips.

"No." Me and Maia say at the same time.

"Oh, he's like geeky but super cute." Izzy explains. Before we could say anything Izzy said

"Stay away from him, he's mine." She said. We laughed.

"Don't worry, I have a boyfriend remember?" Maia says.

"Geeky doesn't sound like my type." I say.

"Then what is your type?" Izzy asks curiously.

"Yeah, Clary, is there anyone you have your eye on?" Maia says. They stare at me and I shake my head. Maia looks down disappointed.

"You're boring." She mumbles.

"Well, you may not have your eye on someone, but someone's got an eye on you." Izzy says grinning.

"Yeah like half the boys at school." Maia says. I frown at her.

"Well yeah, half of them like her, but someone else does too, someone close to us." Izzy says mysteriously.

"Who?" I say confused.

"Jace" Izzy whispers.

"What?!" Me and Maia say sat the same time.

"Speak of the devil." Izzy says peering out the window where you could see Alec and Jace approaching the door. We hear the door open and two boys enter the kitchen. We all turn to stare at them. Alec yawns and snatched Izzys bowl of ice cream and began shoving it down his throat. Izzys to busy watching Jace to care. Jace trudged in and collapsed next to me.

"Hey Clary." He says.

"Hi…" I say. He notices Maia.

"Hi." He says awkwardly to her. Poor him. We're all staring at him.

"Should we watch a movie?" I say breaking the silence and looking at Izzy. She shrugged.

"Ok." She says and stands up. I stand up. Maia stands up. Jace stands up. We look at him.

"Can I watch it with you?" Jace asks awkwardly. We all look at Izzy.

"No Jace it's a girly movie." Izzy says.

"I don't mind. What movie is it?" Jace asks. Izzy goes to reply then frowns.

"Barbie?" Maia suggests. We all look at her.

" No? Um…." Maia trails off.

"Look Jace we need some girl time to talk about girl stuff. Like periods. Maia has been having a lot of trouble lately and we need to talk in a non-boy environment." I lie.

"Yes um… I have had extra… blood… and… I was… worried?" Maia says.

"Aww, poor thing, let's go discuss it." Izzy says and drags me and Maia out the room leaving a disgusted Jace and Alec.

* * *

We were in Izzy's room watching 17 again as it was on tv. Soon the adverts came on. I zoned out. Izzy and Maia went to get more popcorn. I thought about Jace. There was no way we fancied me, Izzy must have made a mistake. I mean I was no not pretty, like Maia or beautiful, like Izzy or even sexy like the both of them. Whereas Jace… he was all muscly and handsome with golden eyes and hair… he could get anyone he wanted.

"Clarrreeeeeeeeee" Izzy sang. I zoned back in and she was right in front of my face. I jumped back. She grinned.

"Who were ya thinking about?" She asked smiling evilly.

"Nothing." I said boldly.

"Oh come onnnn, Clary, don't give us that shit. You had the dreamiest look in your eyes." Maia said from beside her, she was also grinning.

"I think Clary here is in lurve." Izzy teases. I blush thinking about Jace. If Izzy knew that's who I was thinking about she would scream and try and set us up or something.

"Ohmigosh! Izzy she's blushing! Izzy she's in love!" Maia screamed. Izzy screamed.

"Clarys in love, Clarys in love, Clarys in love" They chanted. Izzy opened her bedroom door and ran down stairs. We heard her scream.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT? CLARYS IN LOVE!" We heard her shout. We ran down stairs where she was chanting again. Jace and Alec looked at me as I ran in. I blushed.

"Seriously Izzy?" Maia said. Izzy grinned.

"So who's the lucky guy Clary?" Izzy asks. The look in her eye is scary.

"Wait so… you scream the house down that Clarys in love and you don't even know who it is? How do you even know she in love?" Jace asks.

"Ooooooooooh she dreamiest look in her eye and we were like, Are you in love Clary and she BLUSHED!" Izzy explained. I'm a bit worried about her. It looks like someone told a little kid that all their dreams would come true. She looked so excited. I sigh. Jace grins.

"So who is the lucky guy then?" Jace says leaning in close to my face.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you've been dreaming about." I say leaning closer. Jaces grin widens. He reaches up and pulls something out of my hair.

"I've been dreaming about popcorn" He says holding up a piece of popcorn which he had just taken out my hair. I frowned. Oh yeah, me Iz and Maia had a popcorn fight. That explains the popcorn in my hair.

"Yeah but what's her name?" I say staring into Jaces eyes. They narrow.

"I can't tell you." Jace says. I become aware about just how close me and Jaces faces are. And remembered that there were other people in here. I pull back.

"Why can't you tell me?" I say folding my arms.

"You'd kill me" Jace said, also folding his arms.

"You tell everyone else. Everyone in your gang knows." I say.

"Except John." Alec says adds. I glare at him.

"What? Just giving you a clue. You and John don't know. You'd both murder him. Think Clary Think." Alec says. I think. Nope nothing.

"It's not… John is it? You're not having gay dreams are you? Or is it my mum? We'd both kill you for dreaming of my mum." I say thinking. Jace lets out a cold laugh.

"No, Clary it's not John, or you're mum. It's you."

**So what do you think? Leave a review on your opinion. I'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. I am surprised at the amount of responses this fanfiction got. So... here it is**

Stand there. That's all I did. I just stood there. I heard Izzy squeal but it sounded distant. Far away. Maia had her mouth wide open in shock, I don't know what I look like. Jace stared at me for a moment, registering my reaction then deciding it was bad he ran off upstairs. Izzy was infront of me.

"Clary? Clarrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey? CLARY!"

"What?" I said still trying to work out what just happened.

"Did you hear that, Clary? I was right, Jace lurves you. Ohmigosh Maia, imagine what their kids will look like! They'll be a mixture of Jace and Clary! And one of us will be godmother! And the kids will be so cute. Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhh Clary! Can I be a bridesmaid?" Izzy asks, eyes shining in hope.

"Isabelle! That is NOT helping. At all. Come with me and see Jace. Maia can comfort Clary." Alec says and drags Izzy away.

"Oh my god. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING" Maia gasped. She dragged me down onto the sofa with her.

"Clary?" She asks. She gets up and walks off. Jace has been having dirty dreams about me. ME! I'm just a pathetic midget who has only just grown boobs and he dreamed about having sex with me. Me of all people. He was Jace. The annoying one out of all Johns friends. The handsome one who could get anyone he wants and he wants the only girl who didn't pay any interest in him, who always glared at him. Who hated him. Did I love him? I don't know. I'm confused right now. An incredibly ice cold wave swept over me. I jumped up off the seat and turned to see Maia holding an upside down bucket over when I was sitting.

"What was that for bitch?!" I said standing shocked and soaking wet. She grinned.

"Ahh, you're awake now." She says.

"Yes I am." I say peeling my wet top and chucking it to the floor.

"We have triple maths tomorrow. Two before lunch and one after." Maia says casually.

"And? Oh… You're kidding right?" I say feeling wired standing in the Lightwoods living room in my bra.

"Nah, it's going to be fun. So. It was Jace you were thinking about wasn't it. When you were all dreamy." Maia says. I nod. I hear Izzy upstairs screaming her head off.

"CLARY AND JACE STITTING IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G, FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COMES MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE ADORABLE CUTE BABY IN THE GOLDEN CARRIAGE." Izzy screams and we hear her come down the stairs.

"I swear something's wrong with her. Remember when I got with Jordan?" Maia mumbled. Of course I remembered. It was crazy. She did this exactly. Ran round the house screaming. Planning Maia's wedding. Whenever she saw them together she squealed. And after a week she calmed down. Izzy appeared in the doorway.

"Clary, why are you in your bra?" Izzy said frowning.

"Ask Maia. Now go get me a top." I say.

"I'll get the sexiest one possible." Izzy winked before heading back up the stairs, singing 'true love' by pink. I roll my eyes. A few seconds later Iz appears in the doorway and chucks me a top. I grab it. Jace appears in the doorway by Alec. I am standing in my bra. I quickly pull my top over my head. Izzy wasn't joking. It was only a belly top that showed an unnecessary amount of my cleavage.

"Seriously Iz?" Maia said. Izzy giggled looking at Jace who looked to the floor. The doorbell rang. Alec answered it and my brother walked in. The tension was enormous. Maia giggled nervously.

"What happened in here?" He asked looking round at everyone. Izzy was about to answer. I cut in.

"Nothing." Me, Jace and Alec said at the same time. This just got even more awkward.

"We should go. Bye guys. Thanks for having me. Talk tonight on msn messenger at 9." I say My head was pointed to Izzy but my eyes were on Jace. He nodded slightly. And we all said bye and left.

* * *

I logged on to my laptop and then onto msn. Funny how tonight is when most people are logged on including Jace, Alec, Izzy, Maia, Jordan, Magnus and Sebastian. Izzy instantly messaged me.

**Izzy: everyone online knows.**

**Me: Thanks Iz.**

**Izzy: are you gonna talk to him?**

**Me: in a sec.**

**Izzy: im making this a group chat**

**_Jacethesexgod, Jordan Kyle rules, maia, MaggieSparkles, AlecLightwood and seb have been added to the conversation._**

I sighed and minimized it and set up a conversation with just Jace.

**Me: hi.**

How pathetic am i?

**Jacethesexgod: Hello.**

**Jacethesexgod: Look if you want to be just friends that fine with me. I don't want to lose our friendship. Or you can date me. Your choice.**

Wow. He just laid it out like that. I really don't know what to do.

**Me: I really don't know**

**Me: Give me more time, im still registering what you said, im confused right now about my feelings.**

**Jacethesexgod: What will it most likely be? **

**Jacethesexgod: the answer that is**

**Me:ill probs give u a chance**

**Jacethesexgod: J**

**Me: ok**

**HAPPYJACE: I really am in love with you by the way.**

What am I supposed to say to that?!

**Me: nice name.**

**HAPPYJACE: Im expesssing myself**

**Me: kk you do that**

**Me: lets go back to the other convo.**

I shut down my conversation with Jace and opened up the group conversation where there was an argument going on about weather pizza or spaghetti was better. I have mad friends.

**Izzy: Jace and Clary are back guys.**

**HAPPYJACE: pizzas definatly better.**

**Me: nah I prefer spaghetti.**

**Izzy: IKR! They are all saying pizza.**

**Me: u guys are crazy**

**maia: so whats going on?**

**Me: just friends for now**

**HAPPYJACE: yeah**

**maia: ow**

**Izzy: WTF NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO**

**AlecLightwood: shut up screaming Iz I can hear u from downstairs.**

**maia: lol iz.**

**maia: what? If your just friends why is jace called happy jace?**

**HAPPYJACE: im happy that we can keep our friendship for now**

**seb: your name sucks. And I thought magnus s was bad**

**MaggieSparkles: EXCUSE ME**

**AlecLightwood: magnuss name is awesome**

**Jordan Kyle rules: lol**

**maia: lol**

**Jordan Kyle rules: who has pe with tomoz**

**Me: me**

**HAPPYJACE: me**

**seb: moi**

**maia: meeeeeeeeeeeee**

**MaggieSparkles: me**

**AlecLightwood: me**

**Me: ok so we all do.**

**Me: im gonna go see you all tomoz.**

**HAPPYJACE: see ya ;)**

**Izzy: BYE. I will be dressing you in the morning. Come at 6.**

**maia: poor u clary. Bye.**

With that I left. I was tired after a long day and I had a decision to make.

* * *

It's six. I knock at the Lightwoods house door. Jace answers.

"Hey." I say and let myself in.

"Hi…" He says. I stand awkwardly in the hallway. I'm about to ask where Iz is but then he bends down and kisses me. Just a peck on the lips. He goes red murmurs something about he couldn't resist and dodges past me into the kitchen. I stand there in shock.

"OHMIGOSH!" Izzy screeches. I look up and see her peeking around the staircase. She had been spying on us. She runs down the stairs.

"You two are so cute!" Izzy screams.

"JACE AND CLARY ARE GONNA GET MARRIED AND I WILL BE BRIDESMAIDAND, IT WILL BE SO CUTE!" Izzy screams before hugging me. I roll my eyes.

* * *

Izzy had just finished putting on my mascara when Maia walked in.

"Urg. Really not looking forward to today." Maia said chucking her bag on the floor and helping herself to some chocolate that was hanging out my bag.

"Ohhh gimme some!" Izzy says and rushes over to her.

"Don't take much." I say lazily lounging back in my chair.

"OHMIGOSH MAIA GUESS WHAT HAPPENEND?" Izzy screamed.

"You found a perfect dress for Clary's wedding?" Maia asked not really caring.

"No, I'm still looking but I saw Jace and Clary KISSING" Izzy went back to squealing in excitement. I expected Maia to start squealing too but she just frowned. Izzy frowned at Maia's lack of reaction.

"Come on guys, let's get going." I say feeling awkward.

* * *

I watch as John and his gang approach. Jace grins at me. How does he act so natural? I give a shy smile back. John looks over his shoulder to see who I'm smiling at. Normally I'm glaring over his shoulder.

"We all have pe right?" John asks. Everyone nods.

"Let's go then." John said. We make our way into the pe block and separate at the girls changing rooms. I go in there and try to find a bench to put my stuff on while everyone around is gossiping and changing. I pull off my top and pull on the schools white pe top with its logo on and some baggy grey tracksuit bottoms. Izzy 'lost' her pe top and wears a vest top. I'm not even sure that's aloud but none of the pe teachers care, it's only the head you have to watch out for. We make our way into the sports hall and sit down.

"Girls tie up your hair." Our pe teacher calls to us. I sigh and pull my hair messily up. I wouldn't even call it a ponytail, curls where hanging out everywhere. Iz pulls back her hair and puts in up into a high ponytail on top of her head. Her hair just slides into place and falls beautifully down her back. Maia just pulls back her frizzy brown hair and ties it up halfway up her head. The right amounts of curls fall out and around her face making her look pretty. I must look ridiculous. I see John, Jace and the rest enter and sit near us. The teacher silences us and takes the register. We're all here.

"Right today I'll just let you play tennis together, but boys be aware that football team trials are tonight and girls cheerleading trials also." The teacher says. Everyone gets up and heads toward the nets. I pick up a racket.

"Hey, Clary? Are you, Iz and Maia trying out for cheerleading? You'd be good." John says.

"Yeah Clary, you should. I know someone who would love to see you in the cheerleading kit." Alec teases. Jace goes red. John isn't paying much attention. We all stand there.

"Hey, We should play boys vs. girls. You three and us three." John says. He gestures to him, Jace and Alec.

"No way am I leaving Maggie out! I'm gonna just play with him." Alec said and dragged Magnus off.

"Ok, Jordan can come with us." John says. Jordan grins at Maia.

"Bring it on." He says bouncing a ball.

"Are you even supposed to have three people teams in tennis?" Maia questions.

"Probably not. But who cares." Jordan says and with that he serves and the ball comes flying towards us. We all squeal not seeing it coming. Izzy dodges away from the ball, I just stand there and Maia dives for it… and hits it back! Yes! Now it's the boys time to dive. Soon us girls won a match and we were all high fiving. The boys looked furious.

"GIRL POWER!" Izzy screams to annoy them even more.

"Beaten by a girl." Maia teases Jordan. I just smirk at John who chucks his racket on the floor.

"Look, I know how much fun you're having, but this is our first lesson on tennis and we are playing one vs one. Jordan you can pair up with Maia here, Isabelle you go with Jonathon and Jace with Clarissa." The teacher says handing both me and Izzy a ball. Maia already has one. Izzy sighs and looks at John then back at the teacher.

"Can't I play Clary? She's easy to beat." Iz complains. Everyone smirks at me.

"Oh thanks." I say rolling my eyes. Ok, so maybe pe isn't my best lesson. The teacher shakes his head and walks off. Izzy and Maia both turn and throw the ball in the air before whacking it with the racket. I throw the ball up in the air and try to hit it. I try again. And again. And again. I look up from the ball which is now rolling across the floor to Jace. He has now sat down on the court watching me grinning. He pretends to yawn. I roll my eyes and kick the ball under the net to his side, he grabs it and serves. I am determined to hit the ball. The ball fly's over. I put all the force into the racket and… whack Iz round the back of the head. My hand fly's to my mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" I say.

"OUCH." Izzys hand fly to hold her head.

"SIR! THIS DANGEROUS RAVING BITCH WHACKED ME! I REQUEST TO SWITCH COURTS!" Izzy screams at the teacher.

"Oh… well you should head to the medical room and get some ice on it Miss Lightwood." The teacher says. Iz storks out the hall. I look back at Jace. He's on all fours laughing and banging his fist on the ground. John is hunched over clearly laughing. Jordan and Maia, who were deep in a game during the incident, where trying to work out what was going on. I scowl at them and chuck my racket on the floor.

"You guys are so mean." I say.

* * *

I walk into the lunch hall where Iz is sitting holding an ice pack too her head.

"Sorry." I say to her. She smirks and raises her eyebrows.

"You suck at sports." Maia says from behind me.

"Yeah, you could have warned me. I didn't get to play at all this lesson." Jace says grinning. He was barely recovered from his laughing fit.

"Oh shut up. Just cause I can't serve." I say.

"And then we finally get somewhere and you whack Iz round the back of the head." Jaces teases.

"I said shut up." I say. I dump myself into the chair opposite Iz. Maia sits beside me.

"Oh god, that was funny." John says remembering it all over again.

"I just hit the ball, watch Iz as she goes to hit it and this racket swings out of nowhere and whacks her. There goes my tennis partner." John recalls. Jace bursts into laughter.

"Oh come on, stop harassing the girls." Jordan says and pulls them away. I watch as they head over to their table and retell the lesson to Alec and the rest of them. They all can't stop laughing.

"That really hurt you know." Iz said.

"I can imagine." Maia said. I feel guilty thinking about the extra swing behind it.

"Well I did say sorry." I said.

"That didn't make the pain go away. Anyways, moving on, are we trying out for cheerleading?" Iz asks. I shrug.

"I don't see why not." I reply.

"Count me in." Maia says. I smile.

* * *

I'm in maths and the teacher is rambling on. I watch as Jace's face strains in concentration as he watches the teacher and tries to make sense of what she's saying. I'm glad someone can be bothered to listen. He'll be helping me out when it comes to working off a sheet in a few minutes. Alecs not listening either he keeps leaning back and poking me or stealing my pencil case. I pull out my notebook and begin to draw Jace with his concentring face. I keep sneaking glances at him.

"Right class, I'm just going to pick up the worksheet from the photocopier. Write the date and title while I'm gone." The teacher says and goes out the door. I see Izzy get up and head to the bin. She's sharpening her pencil. The bins right in front of her desk, she could have leant over and sharpened but I know what this means. She wants to tell us something. I grab my pencil and sharpener. I get up. Jace moves his chair back against the way.

"Excuse me, may I get past." I say agitated.

"Why do you need to?" He asks.

"Sharpen my pencil." I say holding up my pencil. He grabs it.

"Your pencils fine." He says.

"I like it extremely sharp. Now move." I say trying to move his chair out the way. He laughs at my pathetic attempt.

"But your sharpeners one of them ones that catches the sharpening's" He pointed out. I sigh. He gave me no choice. I lift one leg other him to the other side. For one awkward second I'm straddling him. Then I pull the other leg other and run to the front of the class with my head held high. I can't help but remember his shocked face when I was on top of him.

"What took you so long?" Izzy whined.

"Yeah I've broken then resharpened my pencil five times already." Maia moaned. So she came too.

"Never mind, what did you want Iz?" I say.

"Simon invited me to play video games with him." Izzy smiled. Me and Maia exchanged a worried look. Izzy hated video games. She would always complain when Jace and Alec were playing video games together saying she was lonely and invite us over. Sometimes we would join the boys playing video games to annoy her.

"Oh is Simon the new guy you told us about?" Maia asked catching on.

"The one you said was cute?" I ask. Izzy goes bright red. Right, I forgot how close her table was to the bin. Maia and me turned to look at Simon. He had heard what we said.

"Hi.." He said awkwardly. I grin at him. I don't think he's cute. Izzy has such a weird taste in men. That's when the teacher walked in.

"Girls! What are you doing out your seats?" The teacher barked at us. We held up our pencils and scurried back to our seats. Jace doesn't see me coming so I squeeze behind his chair before he can do anything. I sit down. A ball of scrunched up paper lands on my head. I pick it up. 'Simon is really not cute :D M' Maia. I scribble back. 'IKR, it must be so awkward for Iz. I didn't know she sat next to him and he could HEAR us!' I say before scrunching the paper back up. Checking the coast was clear I chucked it to the other back corner.

"Passing notes are we?" Alec grinned at me.

"Oh shut up. It's not like you don't do it to." I say annoyed.

"Work on the sheet with your partner." The teacher calls. I notice the sheet in the middle of our desk and lean over. At the same time Jace does. We both pull back. Alec laughs.

"Why's it so awkward? Oh yeah! It's because Clary straddled you. Admit it Jace you loved it. I bet you got a-"

"Shut up!" I say cutting him off. He laughs again.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh, young love." Alec says, grinning. Maia's paper ball fly's over and lands on my desk. I chuck it at Alec.

"Hey!" He says. I lean over to grab it, not wanting him to read it.

"Right. That corner over there is disrupting my lesson. You have one last chance. How many questions have you got done?" The teacher asks, heading our way. I look at my book where I had written '1)'.

"Four." I lie. She nods.

"Keep up the good work." She says and goes to sit down at her desk. Alec snorts and grabs my book.

"Alec!" I hiss. He passes it back. 'Jace is in lurve with u and I bet he got hard when you straddled him.' Is written. I whack his back with my book.

"Jace told me that he loves getting you mad because you are hot when you are mad and extremely cute when you fail at stuff. I bet he was loving watching you messing up your serves in pe." Alec whispers. Jace goes beetroot red. Alec notices something in the corner of my table. He grabs it.

"Look Jace she drew you. Isn't that sweet." Alec says holding up my drawing of Jace concentrating. It's my turn to go red. I grab the book off him and bring it down hard on Alec's head. It was at that exact moment the teacher looked our way. Jace was still unnaturally red. She headed towards us and picked up my book.

"CLARISSA YOU HAVE NOT DONE ANY WORK AT ALL. ALL YOU'VE WRITTEN IS DID YOOU WRITTEN 'JACE IS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I BET HE GOT HARD WHEN YOU STRADDLED HIM.' DID YOU WRITE THIS CLARISSA?" She shouted.

"No, Alec stole my book, which is why I haven't done any work and when I got it back that was written in it." I say.

"RIGHT CLARISSA, ALEXANDER AND JACE WAIT OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM PLEASE, I'LL TALK TO YOU IN A MINUTE." The teacher shouted. We got up and trudged out. I was last out and I pulled the door close behind me. Alec burst into laughter. Me and Jace just stood there.

"It's not funny." I say.

"She… actually read… it…. OUTLO UD!" Alec said in-between laughter.

"I'm really going off of you Alec." Jace said folding his arms. Alec collapsed on a table in the corridor laughing. I roll my eyes. The door opens and Alec immediately straightens up.

"I am very disappointed with you three." The teacher said.

"I will be moving you around." She says.

"Can I go next to Izzy? Or Maia?" I beg. I peek in the classroom. Izzys trying to flirt with Simon and he doesn't recognise it as flirting and smiles and nods. I snort. The teacher sends me a look.

"Clarissa, who do you work with best?" The teacher asks.

"Maia." I say, not wanting to interrupt Iz and Simon.

"Ok, can Maia and Jace swap seats?" She says. I grin. Maia and Jace pick up their stuff and move.

"And Alec, you seem to work well with your partner, but I want you up the front near me, so can you and Ben swap with… Isabelle and Simon." She says. I squeal.

"Thank you so much, these are the best seats ever!" I say.

"Well, if you misbehave, I'll move you straight away." She says. I take my seat. Izzy's in front of me. She turns and grins.

"Hey." She says, looking back at me.

"Hi… so how's the flirting with Simon working out?" I grin. Her mouth falls.

"I… haven't flirted. Why would I flirt with _him._" Izzy says. Simon looks hurt.

"Because he's cute and you said to stay away from him as he's all yours." I say. Izzys mouth fall open.

"Oh, the back of my head REALLY hurts lately. I wonder why. Oh yeah, its cus your crap at sports." Izzy says pretending not to hear what I said. I gasp and sit back in my chair. I begin to copy Maia's answers.

* * *

I sit bored in drama.

"Right class. The first thing we are looking at today is improvisation. Improvisation is making stuff up on the spot." She says in her posh voice. She stands up. She points at me and Izzy.

"You two and… you two come to the front." She says. Me and Iz go to the front. The other two people she picked were Jace and John.

"Right class, this is what improvising is. You four make up a love story." She says and sits on her desk. I look in panic at Iz. She rolls her eyes and starts our 'play'.

"Oh Jacey! I love you more than the world but Clary here also loves you! Which of us do you pick to become your beloved wife?" Izzy says, really exaggerating her actions.

"I pick… um… Clary?" He says not nearly as enthusiastic as Iz.

"Oh my, my heart is broken!" Izzy says and 'starts crying'. I look at the teacher in panic and she smiles and nods for me to carry on. I look at Maia in the crowd and mouth 'help'. She looks behind me and smirks. I start to turn around when my head is pushed into Jace's by Izzy. Luckily we only hit our foreheads.

"Just kiss already! It's nothing you haven't done before." Iz whispers but the whole class hears and gasps. I see John. He's too busy playing with his fingernail to hear. I am going to get Izzy back for that. I smile. I get some courage and imitate Iz. I hook my arm in Jace's arm. He's still red.

"They got married and had ten kids that were so cute, but then-" Izzy narrated. I cut in.

"Clary got extremely worried her husband would go back to Izzy, so she decided to murder Izzy." I say and with that I spin and shove my hand towards Izzy's heart, 'stabbing' her. Iz releases what's happening and quickly goes to the floor.

"Yay she's dead!" I say and continue doing the stabbing motion all over her body.

"Then, JOHN THE POLICEMAN arrests her and throws her in jail for life." Jace says hinting heavily at John. John looks up and starts to drag me away.

"And then, Jace commits suicide over his undying love for Clary and can't bear the thought of living without her." Izzy says sweetly from the floor looking at Jace. Jace glares at her before pretending to slit his throat.

"Brilliant! Some of the best improvising I've ever seen and you used narration, which is level five stuff and…"The teacher rambles and I zone out.

* * *

I stand and look at my new cheerleading team. Surprisingly I became the cheer captain. I look at my team; we're all in the cheerleading uniform (which includes an EXTREMELY short skirt) and holding pompoms which were required in trials. There's Iz, Maia, some girl called Camille, another called another girl called Aline Penhallow and a girl called Helen Blackthorn. They were good enough. There's a party on tonight for the cheerleaders and football team. John, Jace, Jordan, Sebastian and Alec made the team. Magnus didn't.

"So, who are you guys planning on hooking up with at the party tonight?" Camille asks.

"I think Sebastian's cute." Helen admits.

"Yeah well word of advice, don't go near him when he's drunk. He goes all touchy feely to every girl he sees and its horrible." I say shivering from past experiences.

"Maybe Helen likes it like that" Aline joked, resulting into a pom pom around the back of her head by Helen. I'm beginning to like those two.

"Well, back to the question. I think I'll have my eye on that hotty Jace." Camille says.

"No." I say before I can help myself. "He's mine."

"Are you going out with him then?" Camille asks. I know what she'll say if I say no.

"Yes." I say. Izzy grins.

"Prove it. Go over there and with no warning, grab him and kiss him." Camille says clearly unconvinced. I turn and see Jace goofing around with Jordan. The rest of the team had gone somewhere. Alec was getting a drink at the side. I gulp and begin to walk over to him.

**I'll update soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This chapter's from Jace's pov because i felt like it. I understand that the previous chapter had loads of mistakes (My friend mde a note of every single one) but it takes ages to change it so im sorry... here it is:**

_"Prove it. Go over there and with no warning, grab him and kiss him." Camille says clearly unconvinced. I turn and see Jace goofing around with Jordan. The rest of the team had gone somewhere. Alec was getting a drink at the side. I gulp and begin to walk over to him._

Jordan had just done a massive fart and I was now laughing my head off.

"That was the biggest fart I've ever seen." I stutter through my laughter. Jordan laughs at this.

"Do you remember when you farted in that maths exam and got sent out?" He says. I burst into fits of laughter again. I see Jordan straighten up but I'm laughing too much to care.

"Um… Jace?" Jordan says looking behind me.

"What?" I say spinning round. Clary's right in front of me. I open my mouth to say something but then she grabs my face and pulls it towards hers. She kissed me gently first, wraping her arms around my neck and then I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer, kissing her with greater pressure. We kiss for about 20 seconds before she breaks away. We still have our arms wrapped around each other.

"Go out with me Clary." I whisper to her, looking into her beautiful green eyes. She hesitates.

"Okay. But for now it's a secret." She whispers back. I lift her up into the bridal carry with one arm under her legs and the other supporting her back.

"Is this necessary?" She asks.

"Yes." I say grinning at her. I don't know why but I've always wanted to carry her like this. I see all the cheerleaders standing with their mouths wide open. I saw Clary grinning at them. Then John walked onto the pitch.

"HURRY UP GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE PARTY AND-" He stopped when he saw me holding Clary. I froze.

"URG JACE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Clary screamed. I let her scramble out of my arms. "JOHN, JACE WAS GOING TO CHUCK ME IN THE POOL!" Clary lied. John looked at us for a moment before grinning.

"Don't worry Jace, there's another pool in the party." He says. I grin back at him, relieved. Clary rushed back to the other cheerleaders and they all begin talking.

* * *

I collapse on a sofa watching the people around me. Clary's over the other side of the room, talking with a black-haired cheerleader – Aline I think her name is. Sebastian's laughing with a girl and I notice Clary and Aline keep glancing over there smirking. Magnus and Alec are flirting like mad. Sometimes I forget that's Alec's gay. I notice Izzy flirting madly with her date. Some geeky guy. Jordan's with Maia. John sits on the sofa next to me.

"Oh Jace what are we going to do? All the other guys are with their date and then there's just us forever alone." John complains. I grin. I'm not forever alone, it's just him.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go chuck Clary in the pool." I say feeling awkward.

"I'll get the door for ya." He says winking. I grin. I walk over to Clary, Aline looks at me from over Clary shoulder and I grin at her before sweeping Clary off her feet and into my arms.

"Jace! What are you doing?! John's here you know." She hisses at me. I smirk at her and lead her over to the pool room where John is grinning and holding thee door open for me to get through. He grins at Clary. She realises what I'm doing and squeals. Everyone in the room looks. Clary wriggles in my arms but I keep a tight hold on her. I squeeze through the door careful not to hit her head.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screams. I grin at her.

"Ok." I say and throw her into the pool. She screams before falling into the water with a splash. I begin to laugh but then someone pushes me. I feel my eyes widen as I tumble face first into the pool. The water is freezing and I swim to the surface gasping. I look at Maia and Izzy who are grinning down at me.

"That's for chucking our best friend in the pool." Maia says. I splash them, they both squeal as they get soaked. Clary jumps on my back and I go under for three second before coming back up, I turn my head and look at her, she's on my back laughing.

"You get my cheerleading costume soaked!" She tells me.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one." I say grinning at Maia and Iz who are also wet.

"Well seeing as Jace already soaked us." Izzy says shrugging before jumping in the pool. Maia backs away as Iz beacons her in but then she gets pushed in by Jordan who jumps in after her. Clary laughs from my back and rests her chin on my shoulder. John raises his eyebrows. I feel Clary scramble off.

"Race you lot to the other side." Maia says.

"Bring it on." I say.

"3! 2! 1! GO!" Alec shouts from the side of the pool. I launch myself off the wall and swim as fast as I can to the other side. Jordan beats me, I come second, and Maia third. Clary and Izzy are in the middle of the pool splashing each other.

"GO IZ!" I hear Alec shout.

"GO CLARY!" I shout. Alec grins at me.

"IZ!"  
"CLARY!"

"IZ!"  
"CLARY"

They are coming towards us fast. I get in the way of Iz and hold her back.

"JACE! LEMME GO!" She shouts. I watch as Clary touches the wall and then let Iz go.

"You're an arsehole, you know that right" Izzy says, folding her arms grumpily. Clary grins at me.

"Maia, get on Jordan's shoulders and I'll get on Jace's and we have to try and knock each other off." Clary suggests. Maia grins and begins to climb onto Jordan. I hoist Clary up.

"Aww, I want to play, I wish i had a boyfriend." Izzy complains.

"Well go do some more flirting with Simon." Clary says from my shoulders.

"Whatever. I'll be ref then." She says standing well out of the way.

"GO!" She shouts with no warning. I run towards Jordan, balancing Clary on my shoulders. Clary screams as I run and Maia reaches for Clary as Jordan leans forward. Clary pushes down on Maias head, for a second it looked like Maia was going to fall forwards but then she regained balance. They start pushing at each other while me and Jordan exchange grins. I hear Clary scream and feel her topple backwards, I lean forward but it's too late. I hear Maia and Jordan laugh. Clary lands with a splash. I spin round and Clary raises to the surface spluttering. I grin at her.

"MAIA AND JORDAN WIN!" Izzy shouts. Clary begins to fake cry. I laugh.

"Come on guys, it's time we went home." John says.

* * *

I sit next to Clary and Izzy in the car. John's driving.

"Clary, can you sleep round?" Iz asks Clary.

"Ok." She replies.

"Maia's gonna be there too." Izzy said.

"Ok." She says again.

"But no wandering into Jace's room" Alec whispers from the other side of Clary. I glare at him. Clary leans her head on my shoulder and I lean my head on her head. I notice John looking at me and Clary through the mirror and my head snaps back up. John gives me his 'seriously' look. I hate how I just made it more suspicious. I look down at Clary. Her eyes are closed and she's snoring quietly. John raises his eyebrows.

"Back to our game of truth or dare. John truth or dare?" Izzy asks breaking the silence.

"Truth." John says. I think he's remembering his last dare.

"What would you do if you saw Jace and Clary kissing?" Izzy asked. Great, Clary's asleep so I have to do the acting this time.

"ewww. That's gross, why would I kiss that glaring midget." I say. I feel really bad looking at poor innocent sleeping Clary and all those things I just said about her. John laughs. He really is an idiot, he doesn't suspect a thing.

"I would punch Jace in the face for touching my sister." John laughs. Izzy and Alec both snort and I just sit there.

"Yes! We're home." Alec says undoing his seatbelt.

"Is Clary asleep?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah." I say. Iz shrugs.

"You can carry her in." Izzy says. John frowns. I understand his point of view though, if Clary fell asleep it would make more sense to take her home. But I think Izzys thinking about the morning. I hold Clarys head as I move from underneath her and carry her. I go to Johns window. He rolls it down.

"Bye, thanks for the lift." I say. He smiles.

"Bye." He says. He looks at Clary. She snuggles closer to me. I decide now would be a good time to walk away. I walk up the drive and Clary stirs. She yawns.

"Jace?" She says opening her eyes. I smile at her.

"Yeah?" I say.

"It's cold." She says. Well I'm not surprised she's in barley anything, a soaking wet cheerleading costume to be precise. I walk through the front door and she smiles.

"Clary, here's some pyjamas." Izzy says running downstairs. I put Clary down and she stumbles to Iz and takes the pyjamas. She goes in the living room with them to change. Clary and Maia practically live here at the Lightwood house. They feel completely natural and help themselves to stuff in our fridge and they know where everything is. All three of them are like sisters and I swear they can talk to each other without speaking. I remember once i was just standing there and all three of them burst into laughter. They hadn't even said anything. Clary walked out the lounge yawning. She looked cute in plain bottoms but a top with a cartoon owl on.

"Do you want some hot chocolate?" I ask.

"Yes please" She say and follows me into the kitchen. The doorbell rings. Izzy answers and we hear her and Maia nattering noisily. Maia got a lift with Jordan.

"So what took you so long we were here ages ago?" Izzy questions as she enters the kitchen. Maia shrugs.

"You know make out session in the car." Maia says. She sees me and gasps.

"Don't worry, I don't mind girl talk." I say.

"Yeah because Jace is a girl." Clary laughed.

"That means you're a lesbian as we're dating." I point out grinning.

"Oh, didn't think about that." She says.

"I am so tired." She says yawning. I smile at how cute her nose looks when she yawns. She sat on the sofa next to me. She sat there her eyes drooping more and more and then fell head first into my lap.

"CLARY!" Izzy laughs. She snaps back up.

"Giving Jacey a blow job I see." Maia teases.

"No, I'm not a slut like you." Clary says. Maia gasps.

"You did not just say that." Maia said grinning in disbelief, raising her eyebrows.

"No, Clary's just jealous as she's the only virgin in this room." Izzy fired back.

"You're a virgin?!" I say in shock. Clary's so beautiful and loads of boys fancy her, I'm surprised. She nods and yawns again. I yawn. Clary curls up in a ball and rests her head on my chest. I smile and stroke her hair, pulling it out of its ponytail. Clary soon falls asleep and before I know it my eyelids are drooping too.

* * *

I open my eyes and yawn. I look down and see Clary asleep with her head oh my chest. She looks so peaceful and sweet. I lean over and grab my phone which is on the coffee table, supporting Clarys head as I do so. I have nine new emails. I frown and look at them. They were all from facebook.

Isabelle Lightwood uploaded a picture with you tagged in…

Alec Lightwood liked a photo that you are tagged in…

Alec Lightwood commented on a photo that you are tagged in…

Isabelle Lightwood commented on a photo that you are tagged in…

Alec Lightwood commented on a photo that you are tagged in…

Maia Jones commented on a photo that you are tagged in…

Alec Lightwood commented on a photo that you are tagged in…

Isabelle Lightwood commented on a photo that you are tagged in…

Alec Lightwood commented on a photo that you are tagged in…

I sigh and open facebook. I click on Izzy's profile and of course the pictures there. It's just what I expected a picture of me and Clary snuggled up together on the sofa. I raise my eyes and click on comments.

**Alec Lightwood: To everyone – the soft side of big bad Jace**

**Isabelle Lightwood: They look so sweet don't they.**

**Alec Lightwood: No. Send me this picture plz.**

**Maia Jones: You can just come down stairs moron, there still asleep in the same position in the kitchen.**

**Alec Lightwood: Nah cba. Did they have sex?**

**Isabelle Lightwood: You lil perv Alec, why would you want to know? It's there private life. But anyways, no they didn't. I think you would have heard them if they did, you are in the same house and your bedroom's next to Jace's. ;)**

**Alec Lightwood: I love how you set it so that everyone but john can see this pic :D**

Seriously!? I'm gonna kill Iz. Why would you upload pictures of people sleeping? I feel Clary stir.

"Morning beautiful." I say grinning at her. She moans and sits up, stretching.

"How long did I sleep?" She asked looking at me.

"I dunno. Look, I was asleep with you." I say and shove the picture in front of her face.

"Oh ok… wait is this on facebook?!" She asks. I nod.

"Don't worry, Iz set it so John can't see it, she uploaded it, you can go kill her if you like." I say.

"Yeah. I better see them. See you around." She says before giving me a peck on the lips and walking out to find Maia and Iz. I smile. Before Clary I had never loved anyone in that sort of way. Girls were just these giggly things that fainted at my feet around me. I dated the hot ones but I never loved them. I always broke their heart. Clary was just John little sister who glared at me 24/7. I didn't partially like her. But then I started watching her and realising how hot she was when she was angry and how cute she looked when she yawned and pulling the face she pulled the face she always pulled when she failed at something. And how beautiful she looked all the time. Then I started dreaming about her, not dirtily, but I would dream we were going out and I dreamed of kissing her. That's when I realised I loved her. Then that day of her house when she took off her top in front of me, that's when the first dirty dream came and I had a second one the night me and the guys went clubbing. Alec interrupts my thoughts.

"Hey Jace, I'm outta here, god know what the girls are doing in Izzy's room but it's noisy. I'm heading to Magnus's as he's a bit upset he didn't make the team. Anyway, good luck." Alec explains before heading out. I now know he means about the girls being noisy. I can hear the boom of loud music and by the sounds of it they're bouncing on the bed and singing at the top of their voices. I have nothing better to do so I head up to see what they're up to. I look through the tiny gap in Izzy's door where it's not closed properly. I get a perfect view of the bed where they're all standing, with microphone staring at something which I assume is the tv. They're singing 'you belong with me' by Taylor Swift and doing plenty of actions and pulling faces as they sing. Soon they've sung to 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift and 'dear darling' By Olly Murrs. They aren't actually that bad singers. They laugh as dear darling comes to an end. Izzy pushes them off the bed and announces,

"Look guys, I'm Jace!" She clicks a button on the remote and the song 'sexy and I know it' comes on by lmfao. I raise my eyes as she 'sings' with a deep voice and apparently being me.

"I'm sexy and I know it!" Iz sings. I can hear Maia and Clary laughing their heads off. Izzy collapses into laughter and the song ends. Maia says,

"That was an excellent impression." Was it!? I'm now officially worried.

"Here, Clary you should have this." Izzy says leaning back and grabbing something out of an open draw and lobbed it at Clary who caught it.

"What is it?" Clary asks staring at the tiny thing in her hands. I squint to try and make out what it is but fail. Iz laughs.

"A condom, stupid." She says.

"What?!" Clary says and drops it on the floor. Both Iz and Maia laugh.

"And why would I need it?!" Clary questions.

"You can't stay an innocent virgin forever and I reckon sometime soon you're gonna lose your virginity to Jace" Iz says simply.

"I'm sorry but innocent virgin and proud." Clary says.

"So when do you plan to do it?" Izzy asks.

"When I know that I'm with someone who truly loves me and will be with me forever." Clary says.

"I totally understand Clary, with Jordan I just felt right and I knew we loved each other." Maia says.

"Well trust me Clary, Jace loves you, I can see it in his eyes, he's never acted like this to any other girl before and I don't think he's going to make a move as he treats you like you're so delicate and innocent." Iz says sounding bored.

"Delicate? Really? He chucked her in a pool!" Maia argued.

"Yeah but you didn't look closely as he carried her, taking extra caution not to hit her head on the door and supporting her. Anyway Clary, you make a move, I think it would be cool if you done what Maia did. He'd love it." Izzy giggled. I pull out my phone and quickly messaged Jordan.

**What did you and Maia do the first time the two of you had sex?**

**:o**

**Tell me. They're suggesting Clary does it to me.**

**Oh lol. You're in for a shock, I was just casually showering and then she came in and I was like woah because she was naked and I was gonna say something and she was like shut up and kiss me and u can figure out the rest**

**8O**

Wow. I was not expecting that. I press my ear back to the door hoping I hadn't missed much.

"I'll do your make-up when you do it." Izzy says.

"But if she's in the shower won't it wash off?" Maia asks.

"Well it doesn't matter before there's no way on earth I'm climbing in the shower with Jace." Clary says arms folded.

"Imagine if she slipped over as she got in." Maia grinned. They all burst into laughter.

"Knowing Clary she would." Izzy laughed.

"Oh my god that would be so embarrassing." Clary said imagining it.

"Yep. And you'd be naked and Jace would just turn around and see you sprawled out over the bath." Izzy laughed.

"Oh shut up I keep cringing." Clary says.

"Oh ok. So Clary are you going to do it?" Izzy says eyes wide.

"Maybe." Clary reply's. My mouth drops open.

"There's a good girl, promise that next time Jace has a shower; you'll do what Maia did." Izzy says. I hear Clary take a deep breath.

"Promise." Clary whispers. Maia gasps and Izzy squeals. I decide to be awkward and walk in.

"What's all the screaming about?" I ask supposedly oblivious. Clary squeals and deliberately sits on the floor on top of the condom.

"Nothing." She says giggling nervously. I smile at her and she relaxes a tiny bit.

"Jace, I was having trouble in the shower with the taps and I think its fixed but next time you have a shower can you check it?" Izzy says.

"Ok…" I say.

"And when is the next time you're having a shower?" Iz asks casually. I grin.

"Tonight." I say. I have not just forwarded my shower time I was actually planning on having a shower today after swimming yesterday. Maia's hand fly's to her mouth and Clary's mouth falls open, Izzy just looks like some evil person with the way she's grinning. I pretend not to notice.

"And I assume you're using the family bathroom." Izzy says. I nod.

"Oh good that's where the tap problem is." Izzy lies.

"Ok." I say, I kiss Clary on the forehead and walk out. She looks like she's about to faint. My sister is pure evil.

**Hi i know this chapter was short compared to the others, i'll try and make it up in the next one. I don't even know if Clary's gonna pluck up the courage and get in the shower with Jace as i havent written it yet, but if she does does don't worry i won't explain it as i am very bad at explaining that sort of stuff. But pretty please leave me a review as they make me so happy and they motivate me to write more! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, this is a long chapter. Thank you for all the follows and favorites guys, i love you all!**

Worried. That's one way you could explain how I feel. I am shaking.

"Look, Clary? You don't have to do this if you don't want." Maia says feeling my head as if I'm ill. Well I suppose I'm shaking.

"I don't want you to feel pressured." Maia says drawing her hand away slowly. Izzy also looks concerned.

"Clary." She says and sits next to me on her bed and slides her arm around me.

"Are you okay? Maia's right you don't have to." She says looking into my eyes. I look to the floor. I am not a wimp. Izzy's right, I can't stay an innocent virgin forever. And with Jace… I feel _right_. And I am certain he loves me. I know he would never hurt me. I pull myself out of wimp mode.

"I'm _fine_." I say pulling myself from Izzy's arm. I walk away and turn away from Iz and Maia. I begin taking off my clothes. I am soon naked. I pick up Izzy's bathrobe and wrap it around me turning to face Iz and Maia. Normally even best friends don't strip in front of each other, but they've seen it before as once we went skinny dipping. Anyway, I was turned away.

"I'm ready." I say boldly. Izzy grins. Maia looks worried.

"Clary, don't force yourself." Maia says.

"Oh shut up Maia, you're just upset because our baby Clary's growing up." Izzy says before squealing and throwing her arms around me.

"Oh get him girl." Izzy says. I grin at her. She grins back.

"He's in for a heck of a shock." Maia says.

"So was Jordan." Iz argues.

"Go on Clary, I can hear the water running!" Izzy squeals. I pull myself together and head out and towards the bathroom leaving the comfort of Iz and Maia. I stand outside the bathroom door listening to the water running. I breathe in and out but I've gone back into wimp mode.

I think of Maia and Iz. They're my best friends, closer than sisters. Since pre-school. I remember back. Me and Iz hated each other immediately. And for a month we would sneer at each other all day. And then a new girl came, called Maia, she was late starting as she had potty training problems. Me and Iz got the same idea and teased her the whole day. The next day the teacher partnered us all up together as we 'bonded yesterday' and we all became friends. From then on it was us three, together forever, joined at the hip. Nothing could split us. Of course the teasing was still there and the name calling. Like the other day when Iz called me a dangerous raving bitch in pe. We never got offended by each other because we know we don't mean it and we love each other really. I mean Iz could call me the most offensive name in the world and I couldn't care less.

I zone back in. Five minutes have passed and the water is still running. I take the deepest breath and as quietly as I can I open the door, I walk in and close the door behind me. The room is steamy because of the hot water and my eyes find the shower. I can still turn away if I want to. Half of me urges too, the other half urges me to take off the robe and climb straight in. I see Jace's face peek around the shower curtain and grin at me.

"You're late." He says simply.

* * *

I yawn and roll over in bed. I have the house to myself as my parents are still on their trip and Clary's at Iz and Jaces. I get up feeling groggy and before I know it I'm driving to pick up Clary, Jace, Maia, Iz and Alec. I yawn before climbing out of the car and over to the door. I realised that the blind that cover the kitchen window was missing. I look into the kitchen for a minute – barley visible to them as I looked through a bush. By the looks of things Iz, Maia and Clary were talking girl talk. Clary was perched on the work surface smiling and swinging her legs back and forth. I smile at her smile as she tells her story to an excited Maia and Izzy. I love my little Clary. My little sister. I watch as all three of their heads snap towards the kitchen door. Clary's face breaks into a wide smile. I don't think I've ever seen her look so happy. I watch in shook as another head pops into view – Jace? He walks over to her and flirts with her as he opens the cupboard, laughing as he pulls out some Weetabix. What's going on? Alec walks in and pokes Izzy in the ribs. They begin talking. Jace is pouring milk in his Weetabix. He bends over and kisses Clary quickly before making his way towards the sofa towards the window.

I stare in shock. I look at the others. Alec's now harassing Clary as if nothing abnormal happened. Izzy and Maia are in deep conversation. Am I hallucinating? I begin to put the pieces of the puzzle together, the way Clary and Jace have been acting, it makes total sense. Why would they hide it from me? I know I said to Alec I would punch Jace but I wouldn't really, he's my best mate and Clary's my sister. Anything that makes her happy makes me happy. Now I plain angry that they would both keep a secret from me. A BIG secret.

I stride over to the door and ring the doorbell.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeey John." Iz says as she opens the door. I walk straight in and into the kitchen.

"Hey John!" Clary says smiling at me. I sit on the sofa next to Jace. I decide to pretend not to know for now. Too see when they actually planned to tell me.

"Hi Clary." I say sweetly. Clary frowns.

"What's up?" Jace asks.

"Oh nothing, come on, we need to go." I say.

* * *

"Can all year 11's make their way to the main hall immediately." The tannoy says. I get up, I'm in Science and I'm bored, I am relieved when we are called to the hall. Our whole class get up and start nattering as they make their way to the hall. Alec, Jordan, Jace, Maia, Izzy and Clary catch up with me. They are in my science, top set. Seb and Magnus aren't.

We walk into the hall and find a load of stall set up and a poster saying, 'careers'. Great, another careers day.

"Oh, look at that one, John let's check it out!" Jace says and starts to pull me over to a stall with a mannequin wearing camouflage and some cool head gear. I rush over too.

"Hello! This is a company that creates head gear for the people in the army. Would you like to try this on?" The supervisor says handing Jace the helmet. He looks like a kid scrambling and pulling it on his head.

"Oh cool! Am i supposed to see all the green stuff?" Jace asks. The supervisor nods.

"I really want to do this! How much does it pay?" Jace asks. Looking around in the helmet.

"Quite a lot." The supervisor answers.

"Yeah, you see Jace has a girlfriend and future kids to support so he needs to earn a lot." Alec says grinning at Jace.

"Yep, a super-hot girlfriend and super amazing future kids as Izzy puts it." Jace grins.

"And who is this girlfriend?" I say trying not to make it obvious.

"Oh, huh, no one." Jace reply's looking around in the helmet again.

"It's Clary, isn't it?" I say. Alec gasps and Jace mouths drops open.

"N-no" Jace replies gulping and backing up.

"It is. And they had sex in the shower." Alec says casually. Jace looks at him, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. It's my turn for my mouth to fall open.

"Did you at least use protection when you fucked my sister?" I ask trying to stay calm. He gulps and doesn't say anything.

"Might get them future kids sooner than hoped." Alec says. I raise my eyebrows at Jace. Jace looks behind me and gives a weak smile. I turn.

"Hey guys!" Clary says cheerfully.

"Trust you guys to be a boyish one." Izzy says picking up one of the free pencils with the company's logo on. Maia is sipping from a straw that's in a juice carton. The supervisor points at Clary.

"Is this the hot girlfriend that you had unprotected ex in the shower with?" He asks.

"What! How hell does he know?" Clary says alarmed, looking at Jace. Jace looks at Alec. Alec grins and says,

"Yep, that's her." Alec says.

"Oh Clary's a naughty girl, having unprotected sex." Alec says looking down at her being rather patronising. Clary stands on tip-toes. She's still a bit smaller.

"Oh yeah? And like you use protection." Clary fires back. Maia snorted and juice spurts out her nose.

"I don't need protection!" Alec says confused.

"Yes you do. Condoms prevent STD's spreading." Clary says folding her arms.

"Well you could get pregnant!" Alec says.

"And? You can DIE from STD's. Getting pregnant won't kill you." Clary fires back.

"Well, you could have got STD's too then!" Alec says. Clary try's to think of something to fire back but fails.

"Actually, I was tested about a month ago and am clear, it's unlikely Clary has STD's as she's never had sex before me." Jace says. Clary smirks.

"See? I win!" Clary says. Alec rolls his eyes. He looks at Iz.

"Blimey Iz! How much do you need?" Alec says eyeing her hands which were busting with free pens and pencils and other freebies. I smirk at her. Aline and Helen, the other girls from the cheerleading team come other.

"Hey!" Aline says and waves. "What's going on over here?"

"Oh, just an argument about unprotected sex and STD's" Maia replies casually.

"Ok… um… me and Helen where wondering if you want to head over to the hairdressing stand with us? They have them dolls and you can style there hairs." Aline says addressing the girls. They all nod and hurry over where they are greeted warmly and sat down. I look back at the guys, things just got awkward.

"So do you approve?" Jace asks. I kind of have no choice.

"Fine, but no sex with her again. Alec you'll make sure won't you?" I say. Alec grins and nods.

"Guys have you seen Maia?" A voice from behind me says.

"Yeah she's over by the hair one." Alec answers. Jordan walks forward.

"Oh ok. If you want Magnus he's with the girls too." Jordan says, frowning over at Magnus. I look at his doll. Its hair is short one side and beaded the other side and in massive clumps of knots. Magnus was hacking away at the hair with scissors at the top of its head, giving it bald patches.

"I don't think they're gonna hire him." I say. Jace laughs.

"What has he done to that doll?" Jace asks.

"Look at Clarys." Alec says. I look. Her doll looks cute, with plaits down each shoulder and a massive bow head band.

"She'll be great with that future baby." Alec says.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Jace asks me looking around at other stalls.

"OK." I say .

* * *

CLARYS POV

Sitting in Maths once again as she natters on about some crap.

"Right, now can Helen hand out the sheets." The teacher says dumping a pile of paper on Helens desk. Helen groaned before getting up and chucking a sheet onto everyone's desk. Maia lifts her head off the table where it had been for the past ten minutes. She looks at the sheet. A) You area told that y is proportional to x2 and that when y = 75, x = 5. Find a formula for y in terms of x.

"What? Where you listening Clary?" Maia asks.

"Nope." I say.

"Oh great now neither of us know what the heck this is about." She says and puts her head back on the desk. I write on a piece of paper 'wtf is this about? explain it.' I scrunch it up and chuck it at Jace. It hits him on the back of the head. He reads it and writes back. He chucks it at me, 'werent you listening?' I shake my head at him and he rolls his eyes. He mouths 'typical' before pointing his head at Simon. 'ask him' he mouths. I glare at him before poking Simon on the back.

"Hey. Do you get this? I don't. Can you explain it?" I say to him. He nods and starts going on about it.

"OH I get it." Maia says. She scrawls down the answer and I copy it down.

* * *

After half an hour of confusion, I am finally free.

"Oh god that was hell." I say.

"Well, we have pe next." Izzy grins at me. I glare back. We walk into pe block and then into girls changing room. II plonk my stuff down on a bench next to Aline. Izzy goes next to me, Maia the other side. I chuck off my top and pull on my pe top. I pull on baggy black trackie bottoms and black converse. I make my way out with Iz and Maia and go in the hall. I grab a good tennis racket and head over to the court where the boys are play fighting. I roll my eyes.

"John!" Izzy calls. He turns and she whacks the ball towards him just like that. Maia grins and whacks the ball at Jordan. I throw the ball up and try to hit it. I miss. I find this surge of anger and stomp on the ball. The balls rock solid and my stamp doesn't affect it but still.

"Clarissa? Clarissa, stop that!" The teacher says. I stand up straight and smile innocently.

"Right, due to your little… accident last lesson, I think for now it would be best for you and your partner to go onto a different court with no one else on." He says. I register his words.

"WHAT? That's not fair; I wanna be with Iz and Maia." I complain.

"It's for health and safety reasons Clarissa, you don't want Isabelle and Maia to get hurt again now do you." He says. I pick up the ball and stomp off to the spare court. I stand there until Jace appears opposite me. I chuck the ball to him and he serves. I lift my racket and hit the ball at an odd angle. It fly's upwards and I have to dive out of the way as it comes back down towards me. I scowl at the ball on the floor and sit on the floor. Jace comes and sits next to me.

"Why am I so rubbish?" I ask him.

"Oh Clary, you're not rubbish, you're the cheer captain for goodness sake." Jace says back. I consider his words and agree with them.

"One sport I'm good at." I say grumpily.

"No two sports your good at, you're good at sex." Jace grins. I snort.

"Sex isn't even a sport." I say.

"OY IZ!" Jace calls. She looks round at us.

"YEAH?" She calls backs.

"IS SEX A SPORT?" Jace asks. Many people have turned and are staring at us. Izzy grins.

"HELL YEAH!" She replies before carrying on with her tennis match. Jace grins at me.

"Point proven." He says. I punch his arm lightly. The teacher spots us and we both jump up.

"NO SLACKING OFF!" His voice booms across the hall. I jump up and Jace crawls under the net to his side. He whacks the ball towards me and I just about hit it back.

* * *

"That was utter hell. What do we even have next?" I say leaning my head on the cafeteria table.

"Double drama." Helen answered. Helen and Aline had begun sitting with us, they were our good friends, Camille hadn't said a word to me yet but to be honest I haven't seen her. I don't think she was going after Jace anymore as she was joining in squealing with the other girls saying we were so cute together.

"So how's the flirting with Sebastian working out?" Izzy asks, poking Helen.

"Oh! Oh, it's great! We've been on a date and he was so sweet to me!" She reply's excitedly. I smile, happy for her. Izzy looks horrified.

"You went on a _date, _and didn't let me dress you and do your make-up! Are you _crazy_?" Izzy says.

"Iz, you're supposed to congratulate her and be happy for her." Maia pointed out. Izzy chose to ignore this.

"Don't worry Iz. She looked beautiful. I did her up, but next time I'll let you do it." Aline says kindly. Izzy doesn't look convinced. She flopped back in her chair.

* * *

"Right, as I am sure you know in year 11, there is a massive performance at the end of the year. Now over all these years I have picked up which of you are better acting wise and those of you who are not so good. I have written a play based on my findings and this will be your end of year play. Now this year I have picked out Isabelle, Maia and Clarissa to play three main actors as I found them quite good actors. Now in this Isabelle and Clarissa are good friends and Maia is Isabelle's sister. All three have complicated relationships. Clarissa is in a loveless relationship which is her dad's orders but she is in love with the boy across the road, a boy who her dad hates. Her dad is played by Jonathon and the boy across the road is Jace. Isabelle is head over heels in love with her boyfriend, played by Jordan, who doesn't love her back, and with all the neglection, she falls out of love with him and finds herself with her best friends Clarissa's boyfriend who isn't in love with Clarissa and they begin to fall in love. Maia, her sister is in a secret relationship with her sister's boyfriend and they are both deeply in love, which eventually, there brother played by Magnus finds out about. The whole play is a complicated romance about three completely different love stories. I have tried to go by relationships so that you won't feel awkward kissing someone you don't normally kiss. But Isabelle, I didn't pick up with you in any relationships, so you can pick out the person you fall in love with in the play and make sure you're comfortable with them." The teacher says. Wow, this play sounds complicated.

"OMG! I can't wait to do this play it is gonna be so fun." Izzy says. I roll my eyes.

"I suppose it'll be ok." Maia says. I just give a slight nod. John, Jace and Jordan, Alec, Magnus and Seb come and sit beside us.

"I have to play your dad Clary." John says.

"I know." I say.

"Well me and Seb must be such bad actors that we didn't get a main part." Alec complained.

"Let's go and ask." Seb says pulling Alec up and over to the teacher. We all watch as they go over. Alec bursts into laughter as she tells him his part and goes into more laughter when she tells Seb his. Seb doesn't really react, he just pulls Alec back over to us. Alec collapses in front of me.

"I… I'm… I'm your… your… your BODYGUARD… an… and… I have to stay with you through the WHOLE thing." He stuttered through laughter. My mouth falls open.

"Seriously? But you're SO annoying." I say before groaning.

"What's Seb?" John asks. Alec burst into laughter again.

"Iplayacat." Seb mumbles. No one hears.

"WHAT?" Iz shouts at him. Alec pulls himself together.

"Basically there's this scene when Clarys angry and she is walking down the street and there is like this cat and she kicks it. Seb plays that cat." Alec says. He bursts into laughter again. Everyone else bursts into laughter and Seb looks like he's about to cry. Seb really isn't good at drama, but he tries SO hard to be good but it just makes him worse. I feel sorry for him.

"Don't kick him to hard Clary!" John says through laughter. Seb looks so sad.

"I really wanted a good part in this play; it's our final production and all. I've never had a good part." Seb mumbles. Everyone stops laughing and looks at him. Everyone's face looks extremely guilty.

* * *

"I feel sorry for you Jace." John says. Jace looks at him. We are in the Lightwoods living room, 'watching' the tv. We weren't actually, it was some boring program to do with sharks. Izzy was here, texting Simon and Maia who was listening to our conversation. Me and Jace were snuggled up and John was in an armchair.

"Why?" He asks confused.

"In two days. Clarys worst time of month." John tells him.

"I already know." Jace says.

"What?! How?" John says. Jace tuts.

"Because Izzy starts a day before her, and Maia on the same day as her and they all come round ours and watch movies." Jace says. It was true. Izzy started on the 20th every month and me and Maia on the 21st every month. It's lucky we all have it at the same time as we spend all our time at Izzys snuggled up on the sofa with hot water bottles watching movies, like Jace said. I don't get period pains but Maia and Iz do. You know when Iz does, she is extremely open about it and complains a lot. Unlike Maia who doesn't complain, just goes extremely quiet when she has them. And we all get hormonal. Maia not so much as me and Iz. Me and Iz can get extremely angry when hormonal, which is why everyone avoids the three of us when it's that time of month. Of course Alec, Jace, and John always get a kick out of harassing us, but they know when to stop. I hate this time of month. I really hate this time of month.

"Jace are you gonna be the loving, caring boyfriend that understands, like Jordan, or your annoying self?" Maia asks. Oh yeah, Jordan is so nice during this time, he buys us popcorn and sometimes brings us more movies. He's even brought Maia pads once or twice. I look at Jace, he looks thoughtful.

"I don't know yet. Depends what I feel up to doing." Jace answers.

"You better not annoy us like you usually do, I mean, I always dreamed that when I finally got a boyfriend, he would be nice to me during my time of month like Jordan." I say sadly. I never really did dream about it, I just wanna know how he'll react. He looks into my eyes and I do puppy dog eyes. He breaks.

"Ok, I will be exceptionally kind to you, the kindest I've ever been to anyone in the entire world because I am nice like that." Jace says.

"And because you love me." I say. He nods.

"AND because I love you." Jace repeats. I smile, lean in and give him a peck on the lips. John coughs.

"Get a room." John says. I glare at him.

"They only kissed, it's not like they snogged or made out. Get used to it." Maia says. John sighs.

"Sorry I'm still getting used to them." John says. I grin at Jace who grins back before grabbing my face and smashing our lips together. We kissed fiercely for about 30 seconds before Maia interrupts us.

"Ok, now you can get a room." Maia says and chucks a pillow at our heads. We break apart and laugh. Izzy squeals and jumps up. Everyone looks at her.

"I HAVE TO GO GET READY FOR MY DATE WITH SIMON." She announces.

"Oh shut up Izzy, it ain't even a date, you're playing video games, and plus you don't have to go till like 4 hours." Maia said.

"Yes, but I need to get ready! Come help me. PLEASE." Izzy begged me and Maia. Maia sighed and got up. They both looked at me.

"I'll come up in a sec." I say. They nod and make their way upstairs, Iz nattering excitedly all the way. We sat there awkwardly. John sighs.

"I want to go home but I don't trust you two together alone." John says glaring at us accusingly.

"Oh don't worry, we'll watch a movie. Go pick out a movie Clary." Jace says. I obey.

"Anyway John, Alec's going to be back soon, so we wouldn't dare." I lie. John gives in.

"Fine I'm leaving, bye Jace, bye Clary." He says and leaves. I shove the movie back on the shelf and jump over the back of the sofa to land in front of Jace. We grin at each other. Jace caresses my face.

"Finally alone." He says. We lean in to kiss. There is a loud knock at the window and we jump apart. We turn and see John standing there with his eyebrows raised. He disappears and two seconds later the doorbell rings. I turn the tv up. It rings again. I turn the tv up even more. It rings and ring and rings. I laugh at the same time as Jace. John appears at the window, angry. We grin at him. Iz appears in the doorway.

"WHO KEEPS RINGING THE DOORBELL?" She shouts over the tv.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! IGNORE IT." I reply. She nods and runs back upstairs. Jace pulls me in and kisses me and pretty soon he's on top of me. The banging on the window loudens. I grin and take off my top to annoy John. We carry on kissing. Suddenly the banging stops. Confused, me and Jace look around and see John smirking, and next to him was Alec.

"Shit. Alec has a key to the house on him." Jace tells me.

"Shit I am in a hell of a lot of trouble with John. I'm outta here." I say, grabbing my top. Alec and John disappear from the window.

"I'm coming too." Jace says and we leg it upstairs as we hear the key turn in the lock. I slam the door to Izzy's room behind Jace.

"SHIT CLARY! You startled me!" Maia says and begins wiping her finger frantically on Izzys face. I pant for a minute, trying to catch my breath. I hear shouting from downstairs.

"What did you do?!" Izzy asks, unable to turn her head. Maia looks at me.

"I think it's something to do with being topless." Maia says. Jace grins and Maia glares at him. His grin falls. Izzy turns to look at us. She grins.

"Ok what were you doing?" Izzy asks.

"The truth?" I say. Iz and Maia nod.

"Annoying John." I say. I hear the thud thud thud of someone stomping up the stairs, i quickly lock the door. There is a knock.

"Isabelle sweetheart open the door." Alec's voice calls sweetly.

"No can do. She's having her make-up done." Maia calls back.

"Well can't darling Clarissa or sweet brother Jace open the door?" Alec says.

"They aren't in here." Izzy calls back.

"Oh I think they are. Clary, open the damn door." John calls. I slink down the wall to the floor.

"Oh whatever Clary, you can't hide from me forever, nor can you Jace." John calls. I hate betraying him like this.

"I'm sorry John." I call back.

"Come out and say it to my face." John says. I gulp and pull my top on. I put on my cutest puppy dog eyes and open the door.

"I'm terribly sorry John please forgive me." I say sounding like a little girl. John's angry face softens and he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back.

"That's only Clary, just don't do it again." John says.

"I won't." I say innocently. I see Alec raise his eyebrows and I pull an evil grin at Alec. He frowns.

"John, you can't just forgive her just like that! She's putting on her innocence." Alec complains.

"No she's not, you would forgive Isabelle." John says, he pulls back from the hug and I smile innocently. I can see Jace over John's shoulder, he grins.

"RIGHT EVERYONE STOP ARGUEING! I WANT TO SHOW YOU THE MOST AMAZING PERSON EVER, ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!" Maia shouts and pushes Iz into view; she stumbles but regains her balance and smiles at us. She looks so pretty in black skinny jeans and vest top with I love New York on. She had geek glasses on.

"Come on Iz, you don't need geek glasses." I tell her and pull them off. She looks in the mirror.

"She's right. Simon like's you and not the fake geek you." Jace says. Johns eyes shoots off of Isabelle and look at Jace as if he just appeared out of nowhere. Jace backs up.

* * *

Iz went on and on about playing video games with Simon and how 'fun' it was. I sighed. I only wanted too know if they kissed or anything, which it turns out they didn't. I groan. Jace appears in the doorway and leans in it shirtless. Iz rolls her eyes. Maia just glares.

"Oh, Iz you're back." He says.

"I know I am, now what do you want?" Izzy says picking at her nail.

"I want Clary to meet me in my room in a few minutes; I have something to tell her." Jace says. He gives us no time to reply. He just smirks and disappears off in the corridor. Izzy sighs and passes me a condom. I chuck it at her head.

"You're not going are you?" Maia asks. I frown.

"Of course I am." I reply.

"Why?" Maia asks.

"You would go if it was Jordan." I say slightly confused.

"STOP COMPARING ME AND JORDAN TO YOU AND JACE. IT'S DIFFERENT, JORDAN ACCTUALLY LOVES ME." Maia shouts. I gasp.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Izzy demands.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID. JACE IS JUST A SEX THIRSTY ARSEHOLE." Maia shouts. She turns to me. "HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU; HES USING YOU CLARY, ALL HE WANTS IS SEX."

"HOW DARE YOU. JACE LOVES CLARY I CAN SEE IT IN HIS EYES, HE'S NEVER LOOKED AT ANY GIRL BEFORE LIKE THAT." Izzy shouts. I begin to cry, I don't know why. Me, Maia and Izzy have never fought, not properly, like this.

"THAT'S WHAT HE WANTS YOU TO THINK! I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I CARE FOR CLARY!" Maia screeches. They turn to look at me, both of their teeth gritted. I gulp.

"WELL LOOK YOU MADE HER CRY! YOU'RE REALLY CARING AREN'T YOU? YOU MADE HER CRY AND YOU'RE TRYING TO BREAK HER HEART AND OFFENDING MY BROTHER. YOU LITTLE BITCH." Izzy screams. I am really scared. They are both bright red with anger, my tears fall faster.

"Guy's please, please stop fighting, it's horrible." I cry, trying to pull Maia away from Izzy. She snatches her arm from my gasp. I back away scared. Izzy looks like she has steam coming out of her ears.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? GET OUT! GO MAIA. GO." Izzy screams, pointing at the door. Maia grabs her stuff.

"With pleasure." She spits back.

"Maia don't go, Iz didn't mean it." I cry and turn to Izzy. "Iz, calm down, you're just angry, please."

I plead with them but they just glare at each other, ignoring my pathetic cries. Maia turns to leave but finds herself facing Jace in the doorway. Jace looks confused and concerned. His eyes find me; I still have tears falling down my face, and many dried up tears.

"What's going on?" He asks. Maia glares at him and pushes past him, causing him to topple backwards slightly. He looks at her in shock as she storms off down the hallway. He looks at me questioningly but I look at the floor. I hear the front door slam. I rush to the window where I see Maia stomp off into the darkness, madly wiping at her face. I turn to Iz who is still digesting what happened. She crawls into bed immediately, still in her clothes and pulls the covers around her; she turns to face the wall and snuggles close to it. I know she's now crying because of the way she's shaking violently with each sob. I burst into silent tears. I hope Iz wasn't mad at me. I look back into the street where Maia had disappeared. I had lost one of the most important people in my life. I am about to crumple to the floor when I am pulled into some strong arms. Jace. I snuggle closer and cry my eyes out. He picks me up and carrys me downstairs. We hear Alec before we see him.

"Why did Maia just storm out the house crying her eyes out?" Alec says, he appears in the kitchen doorway and sees me.

"Is Clary ok?" He asks rushing over.

"I'm fine." I mumble as Jace puts me carefully on the couch in the kitchen. Jace sits next to me and pulls me close. Alec passes us the blanket. Alec crawls up next to me.

"Don't tell me that when you're crying." Alec says and wipes at my face with a tissue.

"Alec." Jace say warningly.

"Look, it's just a fall out." I say. But it's not just that. I'd never fallen out with Iz or Maia. Not once. I feel more tears on the way and snuggle into Jace, pulling the blanket over my head so Alec doesn't know. I hear Jace tell Alec to go and talk to Izzy. I feel his weight move off the sofa. And I cry myself to sleep.

**REVIEW! By the way guys, sex isn't actually a sport. As i'm sure you figured out. Anyway i'll be updating soon and don't forget to leave me a reveiw ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HI! I am so sorry it took so long, you have no idea how busy i've been lately. I have been VERY busy. Anyway thank you to everyone who reveiwed and here it is!**

_"Izzy really hasn't been spending time with us lately." A pretty little girl with frizzy brown hair that was tied in pigtail says. Maia._

_"I know, she spends all her time with Meliorn now." A little red-haired girl with bright green eyes said sadly. Me._

_"We were supposed to meet today." Maia says looking at the floor. The two girls are at a small empty park sitting on the swings. The weather doesn't look at all that nice; drizzle comes from the grey sky. _

_"I know but MELIORN needed her. I don't see the point in dating boys." I say and rock the swing a little. We sit, only swinging lightly._

_"Let's head home, the rains soaking us." Maia says and hops off her swing. She looks at me._

_"It's only a little drizzle." I complain but follow her anyway. Walking home arms linked, we approach a large house. Maia walks up and lets herself in. We hear sobs from the living room. Me and Maia look at each other and run to open the door. There sits Izzy rubbing her face causing her make-up to smudge more. I gasp and hand her a tissue, I wrap my arms around her. _

_"What's the matter Iz?" I ask concerned. Maia stands watching us._

_"He – he broke up with me Clary." Izzy stutters. Before I can say anything Maia says,_

_"Good." _

_"Why's it good?! I loved him." Izzy sobbed. I glare at Maia._

_"Yeah, you loved him more than us." Maia said showing no sympathy. _

_"That's – That's not true Maia, you're my sisters!" Izzy says looking up at her._

_"Well you chose him over us – we haven't seen you at all lately!" Maia says folding her arms. Izzy is quiet before crying again loudly._

_"Oh my god, what have I done? I'm so sorry Maia, Clary, please forgive me it won't happen again." Izzy sobs. I give an unsure face at Maia._

_"Promise." Maia says._

_"We can all promise." I but in._

_"Yeah we can all promise never to pick boys over sisters. And never to fall out over them." Maia says._

_"And try and prevent each other from heart break." Izzy adds. Maia nods._

_"I promise."_

_"I promise." _

_"I promise." _

_Izzy pulls us into a hug._

_"I'm so sorry guys." Izzy whispers to us. We hug each other tight, never wanting to let go. _

_The image of the three girls break away and I am standing in blank space. I hear voices echo out._

_"JORDAN ACCTUALLY LOVES ME."_

_"HOW DARE YOU." _

_"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE I CARE FOR CLARY."_

_"We'll be best friend's forever right guys?" _

_"Yep, forever." _

_"OHMIGOSH! Maia fancy's Jordan! That's so cute." _

_"Yeah well someone has there eye there eye on you."_

_"Who?"_

_"Jace."_

_"It not John, Clary or you're mum. It's you." _

_"JACE IS A SEX THIRSTY ARSEHOLE."_

_"And try and prevent each other from heartbreak." _

_"YOU KNOW WHAT? GET OUT! GO MAIA. GO_."

"_Wait – Clary?"_

_"What."_

_"Cookie?"_

_"Oh well then you have to remove an item of clothing then."_

_"Fine."_

_"We won't dare anyway, Alec will be back soon."_

_"Finally alone."_

_"And because you love me."_

_"And because I love you."_

* * *

I wake up, my face crusty with dried tears. I remember Meliorn. I never liked him. Izzy and him were on/off for years after that, there relationship never lasted for more than a month and never ended for less thaan a month. Except once. Izzy decided it was the last straw and that they were never getting back together. So for the next two months whenever she saw him, she would sing that Taylor Swift song, we are never getting back together until two months later, guess what? They got back together. Iz swore they wouldn't break up ever again and she kept to her word until six weeks later when Meliorn moved to Australia. I remember how miserable she was for about a month before she fully let him go.I try to push my dream aside. I look around. Lightwood's kitchen. I am on the couch, being held protectively by a sleeping Jace. I smile at him and look the other side, there way Alec, who was snuggled up to me, his arm also protectively around me, I remember him dabbing at my face with a tissue last night. I grin at him. I knew he cared for me, he just never admitted it; I knew he saw me as a second sister, and cared for me as he cared for Izzy. Izzy. Wasn't Alec supposed to be with Izzy? I poke him awake.

"What is it Clary?" He moans looking up at me.

"Why aren't you with Izzy?" I ask. He looks at me.

"Oh well, last night she locked her door and screamed at me to go away. I was going to send you up there but you were sound asleep." I look at Jace. He was fast asleep. Alec pulled his arm from around me to stretch. I remember my dream again. I remember Maia, without her and Iz, I wasn't whole. I had been with them my entire life, seeing them almost every day. They were my best friends, closer than sisters – and I loved them to the moon and back. Probley to the moon and back other a million times. All my memory's had them in. I try to get up but Jace pulls me closer.

"Jace." I whisper poking him. He groans and opens his eyes.

"What?" He moaned.

"Can I get up?" I say trying to push him arm. He grins and pulls me closer.

"No." He says and kisses my forehead. I remember what this argument was all about.

"Jace? Do you actually love me?" I ask. He suddenly becomes fully awake and jumps back from me, he looks me up and down before saying,

"Fuck Clary! Is this what you keep crying about?!" Jace questions. I shake my head, feeling quite scared. He sighs in relief and takes my hands in his.

"Clary, the way I feel towards you is a way I've never felt to any girl before. I have told you this a million times and you still ask if I love you? Well Clary, I love you. I will love you for the rest of my life and I believe that you are made for me. It is unbelievable what I feel for you, so the answer to your question is yes, I actually love you." Jace says. I stare at him before throwing my arms around him and bursting into tears. My force knocks him backwards and I land on top of him and cry into his chest. Before he could do anything else a loud wail comes from the other side of the kitchen. I look over and Alec wipes dramatically at his eyes. I frown at him before realising he's faking.

"So sad!" He says before 'crying' at the top of his lungs. He then grins at us before leaving the room. I frown and turn back to Jace. He wipes at my cheeks.

"Remind me not to ever tell you something to do with emotions when you're hormonal." He grins. I punch him lightly. I am still sitting on top of him, straddling him. His lips capture mine and we kiss fiercely. I slide my hands under Jaces top. I feel Jace's hands at the hem of my shirt.

"Woah, Woah, WOAH. Hold it there. If you're going to start doing _that,_ then I need to turn that off." Alec says in the doorway pointing at something. I follow his gaze and see his iphone propped up on the coffee table, camera pointing toward us. My mouth falls open and I scramble off Jace.

"FUCK YOU!" I say and run towards Alec.

"IZZY WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE A LIL PERV!" I say and pounce on him. We fall onto the hallway carpet, me on top of him, I punch him and punch him, on the chest of course. He laughs showing I'm having no effect on him. I look in desperation at Jace who is pulling faces at the camera. I sigh.

"JACE! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" I say giving Alec an extra punch. Alec yawns. I look at Jace who was poking his tounge out at the camera. I raise my eyebrows. I feel myself get pushed to the side. I find myself on the floor. Alec picks me up. He walks over to Jace and chucks me on the sofa. I scream. Alec faces the camera.

"HELP! THERE IS A DANGEROUS RED MONSTER THAT GOES BY THE NAME OF CLARY!" He shouts at the camera and I whack him round the back of the head. Jace grins and pounces on me, I fall on the floor and find him on top of me, pinning my arms to the floor with his hands. Alec is shouting something about a dangerous raving bitch. WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME THAT? I scream and try to bite Jace.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" A voice screams. I turn my head and see Maryse. Wow. Alec was in the middle of waving his arms around and running around the living room shouting, he's frozen with his mouth open. He close his mouth and straightens himself up.

"Hey mum… you're early!" Alec says lowering his arms. Her eyes dart off Alec onto Jace, pinning me down. He Stood up and cleared his throat. I rolled over and got up. I could see all the suitcases lined up in the hallway. Max appeared in the doorway.

"Hello!" He said into the awkwardness. I lifted my hand and waved slightly.

"Will anyone answer the question: What on earth were you doing?" Maryse repeated. I saw Alec's iphone still recording and casually picked it and stopped the recording. It made a loud noise to note the recording stopping, all eyes look at me.

"We were… play fighting…?" Alec says unconvincingly.

"Clary, give me that phone please." Maryse says, knowing the sound of the recording stopping. How long had Alec actually been recording for? I gulp and hand her the phone. I cringe as she taps around on it. She clicks play and begins watching it. I hear my voice as I try to wake Jace and I see Maryse's look of confusion. It must be weird seeing us hug for her. It was never really a secret that I didn't like him. I hear my voice ask Jace if he actually loved me. I heard Jace swearing and then he started declaring his love for me. Maryse's eyebrows were rising higher and higher with every word. Then we started kissing by the sounds of it. I cover my face with my hands. Then I hear Alec shouting from the phone. I hear me scream and knock Alec over. Luckily it was out of the cameras view. Soon we were all screaming and fighting. Then Maryse silenced us.

Maryse stopped the video there and looked at us three. I watched as she tried to find words.

"Since when did you two get together?" She asked me and Jace finally. I shrug and Jace mumbles something.

"Oh Mum, Do know what they did? They-" Alec began but is broken off by Jace pouncing on him. Maryse begins to break them up and I escape upstairs. I knock on Izzy's door and walk in. Izzy looks up from her mirror. She grins at me.

"Morning Clary." She says as if nothing has happened. Typical Isabelle, acting strong.

"Your mum's back." I tell her.

"I heard." Izzy says. "What were you actually doing when she came in?"

"Oh, you know, all three of us were fighting. But we caught it all on video, you should watch it." I say sarcastically. She grins before heading out her door to thhe bathroom. I sit down on her bed and notice a wet patch on her pillow. She must have been crying. I should have been there. But no, I was being a twat with her two brothers. I begin to feel bad and think about Maia. I begin to cry again. I am so pathetic. Izzy walks in and sees me. She stops dead in her tracks and her grin falls from her face. She looks like she about to burst into tears as well. Then, a few second later, she pulls herself together and hands me a tissue and hugs me.

"Don't cry Clary, we'll be fine without _her._" She says and I cry even more. She knows it's not true. I wipe at my face and put the tissue in the bin, not without noticing the ton of tissues already piled up. I begin to pull my school clothes on.

* * *

I pick at my food miserably. I hear Izzy's shrill fake laugh and cringe, she is talking to Helen and Aline, who, truthfully look a little scared right now.

"Cheer up Clary. If you sit there moping then she'll know she's gotten to us." Izzy says looking around at Maia who was smiling politely as Seb bombarding her with jokes. She was sitting curled up next to Jordan on John's table. She obviously hadn't told them what we've fallen out about as Jace was perfectly fine around her. I watch her angrily as she laughs along with the boys, I can tell she's not happy. Suddenly, she bolts upright and as normally as possible walks into the ladies bathroom quickly. I look in concern.

"Hey, Iz, I'm just gonna go into the toilets." I say to Iz who was talking to Aline again. She nods at me before continuing with their conversation. I hurry other and gulp before pushing open the door. I am quick enough to see a shaking, pale Maia emerge from the toilet stall, the sound of the flushing toilet in the background. She doesn't notice me so I watch as she walks over and splashes her face at the sinks. She begins to cry and she sits on the floor sobbing. My heart goes out to her but I don't know if she'll be happy to see me. I edge out from the corner im hiding behind slowly.

"Maia?" I say, but it comes out rather squeaky. She looks up.

"Go away Clary. I don't want your sympathy, I know you hate me." She snarls.

"Oh Maia, I could never hate you." I say. She looks up at me sadly.

"Where you sick?" I ask her concerned.

"It was nothing, just a bug." She shrugged. I help her up and hug her. She bursts into tears again which sets me off.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I don't know what came over me, it's just I kept having flashbacks to all the girls that I've ever seen crying over Jace and I don't want you to ever be in there position." Maia says through her tears.

"It's alright, I understand your point of view. I don't think Jace would ever break my heart though." I say. We just hug quietly for a bit and eventually we break apart. I pass her a tissue and then get one for myself. I make my way out the bathroom and hurriedly sit down next to Iz. Izzy turns to me.

"Where the hell where you? You took ages. I was worried." Iz says. I see Maia slip out behind Izzy's back. This doesn't go unnoticed by Aline who looks at me. I give her a look and she understands to keep quiet.

"Oh Clary, you've been crying again." Izzy says and wipes at my face where I must have missed a tear.

* * *

I sit on the Lightwood's family living room on the sofa curled up in fluffy pj's in a blanket watching a film called Nanny McPhee with dried tears on my face, once again. I did have Izzy and Jace either side but they had both gone to the kitchen. Alec walks in and collapses next to me. He looks at me.

"You look bloody awful." He says. I roll my eyes. He lifts up the blanket and pulls it over himself. Part of him touched my hand and I jumped.

"You are freezing!" I say and jerk away from him.

"I have just been outside in the cold." He says. I roll my eyes and begin to budge over when he grabs hold of me and pulls me close. He is really cold, the cold is even getting through my pyjamas. I scream and hear his laugh in my ear. That's when Izzy and Jace rush in.

"Help me." I whimper and Izzy laughs. Alec slips his cold hand up my top and places it on my back. I scream from the cold and jump off him pulling away. I rush over to Jace who laughs at me and passes me a hot chocolate. Before anyone can do anything else the doorbell rings. Izzy rushes to get it and I follow out of curiosity. Who the hell would be here at this time of night? Izzy grabs the keys and unlocks the door. I shiver from the blast of cold air. We are both taken aback to see Maia standing in the doorway shivering. She had a backpack on and looked pretty awful.

"What are you doing here?" Izzy demands.

"I need to speak with you." Maia says.

"What about?" Izzy asks acting bored. I roll my eyes and pull Maia in the house and close the door.

"Look Iz, I'm so sorry." Maia says. Izzy looks stunned.

"Apology NOT ACCEPTED." Izzy says. Maia looks desperate.

"Please Iz, I'm so sorry for what I did, I mean it. And I NEED you Iz." Maia says beginning to cry.

"Need me? You don't need me. Why do you need me?" Izzy questions folding her arms.

"Because… well… brace yourselves… I'm… well… pregnant." Maia stutters. I drop my hot chocolate and my mouth falls open. I look at Iz who is staring at Maia wide-eyed.

"OHMIGOSH! You're gonna have a tiny cute baby! AHHHHH ITS GONNA BE SO CUTE!" Izzy squeals and starts having one of her squeal attacks. A small smile appears on Maias face. Izzy pulls Maia in for a hug.

"I'm here for you the whole way sister." Izzy says. Maia bursts into tears. Izzy grins at me and pulls me into the hug. Wow, our fallout seems like it lasted forever but in reality it only lasted 24 hours. I am so glad to have Maia back. I don't notice Maryse enter.

"What's all this noise about? OH MY GOD, WHO SPILT HOT CHOCOLATE AND SMASHED A CUP?" Maryse shouts. We break apart and I slowly raise my hand guiltily. Maryse sighs and goes to collect cleaning stuff. We look at Maia.

"Does Jordan know?" I ask curiously. Maia shakes her head.

"Your parents?" I ask. Maia bites her lip.

"I told them just now and they… they chucked me out." Maia says clearly trying not to cry. I gasp.

"I have to go and collect all my stuff tomorrow. I was going to move into Jordan's if Izzy didn't want me." Maia says.

"You're coming here Maia, of course I want you. You practically live here anyway." Izzy says and smiles at Maia who's face lights up.

"Well I'm moving in to, I don't want to be left out." I say stubbornly.

"Of course you can Clary, you're our baby sister." Izzy grins standing on her tiptoes so she raises even higher above me.

"Well, soon she won't be the baby around here." Maia says and points at her tummy.

"Aww this baby is going to be the cutest thing on the planet." Izzy grins excitedly. I roll my eyes.

* * *

I sit in science copying down notes on Evolution. Which, in case you hadn't noticed, is boring. I sit next to Alec on the middle row of the big room, Izzy sits on the first row to the right of the room. Jace and Jordan sit on the front row in the left corner instead. Maia sits on the back row near John in the corner. Seating plan of course. Luckily, Alec quite liked science and spent more effort putting work into it then annoying me. I could hear Aline and some dumb girl arguing in the corner. Eventually Aline asked the teacher to back up her argument.

"Miss, boys can't get pregnant under any circumstances can they?" Aline said.

"Of course boys can't get pregnant!" The teacher says baffled. Aline grins.

"But I read on the internet that under special help, boys can get pregnant." The dumb girl says.

"No, they just aren't built for it." The teacher says.

"Miss, does childbirth really REALLY hurt?" Maia asks from the other back corner. Oh I forgot to mention, Maia is teacher's pet for our science teacher (Which makes Alec very jealous).

"Oh Maia, don't worry darling, only the slut's will have to go through it any time soon." The teacher jokes. I look at Iz in horror before looking at Maia. Some people were laughing lightly. Maia was standing with her mouth hanging open. Then she began cry very noisily. Me and Iz exchanged looks before rushing over to comfort her.

"Maia, shh, Maia, it's alright." I whisper as she bawls. Izzy pulls her into a hug. I can feel all eyes on us and i feel extremely awkward. I look at the teacher who has confusion written all over her face.

"Was it something I said?" She asks me. I don't say anything but I think my facial expressions give it away. I watch her as realisation kicks in.

"Oh my, Maia isn't… she can't be! Oh no, Maia!" She says and hurry's over. The teacher pulls up Maias top and there is a bump underneath. Oh my god. I didn't know it was that big! How didn't I notice it before? I suppose it is concealable under baggy clothes. I hear loads of gasps and then a loud thump from the front. We all look round to see Jordan collapsed against the table with Jace poking him. Jace looked at me and shrugged.

"Oh goodness, he'll be fine, he just fainted from the shock, now I'm taking Maia here to calm down, Isabelle can come, I trust you, Clarissa to nurse Jordan back to health and keep an eye on the class, Alec can help he's a good student. Now come on Maia dear, follow me." We watch as Iz leads Maia out the room with the teacher. Jordan's head lifted from the desk with a loud groan.

"Right everyone can have a break until next lesson." I say to the class who all grin at me and slowly file out. I look at Jordan who looks fine except a little confused.

"I had a terrible dream." He mumbles.

"Why was it terrible?" I ask. Only me, Alec, John and Jace were in the room.

"Because Maia was pregnant." He tells me.

"Why is your future kid terrible?" I ask frowning.

"Because I'm not ready. Don't get me wrong, I really want kids with Maia, but in the future." He says looking up at me.

"Well you're getting them early." I say. He goes pale.

"It wasn't a dream was it?" He whispers. I shake my head and he looks at me before falling back, landing with another thud.

**Hello again, this time i promise i'll update quicker and leave a reveiw to make sure ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told you i'd update sooner this time! This one's a bit crazy but here you go:**

I had just come from music lesson and I was waiting for Iz and Maia so we could go to art. Maia and Izzy missed music and so did Jordan, so I had no idea who to work with. I hung around with Jace for a bit but they weren't exactly practicing. More messing around with equipment and being stupid and, in Alec's case, annoying me. So halfway through the lesson I left them and hung around with Simon and his mates, which wasn't as bad as they were very sweet towards me.

"CLARY!" Izzy says and begins running towards me. I grin at her. Maia just smiles at me. I grin back.

"So we have art? Did we miss much in music?" Izzy says.

"Nah, nothing interesting." I say as we begin on the route towards art. I push open the door and walk in slowly with Maia and Izzy trailing. I take a seat a table which already had my brothers gang (minus Jordan) on.

"Where's Jordan?" Izzy asks looking around the room.

"Medical room. After fainting twice he was feeling rather weak and looked like he was about to throw up." John says.

"Nice." I reply.

"SILENCE PLEASE CLASS. Right today, we are going to look at portraits, get into partners so you can draw someone." She says. The class burst into chatter as they organise themselves.

"Can we draw each other Clary?" Jace asks. I nod and look at Maia and Iz who shrug and pair up. I look at my piece of paper and begin to draw the basics of Jace's face.

Pretty soon there is Jaces face grinning up at me from my paper. The teacher said we weren't allowed to show our partners until we were both finished, so my arm was curved around the paper, hiding it from Jaces view. He looked up at me.

"Are you finished?" He asks and I nod. We turn our papers over and push them to each other's desk. I pick up his piece of paper and turn it around. I was met with the sight of a tiny stick man at the bottom with a triangle skirt on. The face consisted of two dots and a curved upwards line. What was most concerning was the hair. The stick man was tiny at the bottom but the hair was a load of red squiggles which took up the whole of the rest of the page. I slammed the paper onto the table.

"Seriously?" I say and Jace cracks up laughing looking across at his picture.

"It's you when you get out of bed and haven't brushed your hair yet." He informs me. I notice the teacher behind him overhearing this comment frowning.

"It's worrying that you've seen her when shes just got out of bed." The teacher frowns. Jace pales and spins round.

"She… She always sleeps over because of Iz – they're best friends." Jace says worming his way out. The teacher nods. Alec who is currently laughing next to me (I had no choice, we had to sit opposite our partners and Alec happened to be there.) bursts into more laughter and I cover his mouth before he can say anything about showers or unprotected sex.

As soon as the teachers gone I take my hand from Alec's mouth.

"You know what, that picture looks like you on a good day." He says and bursts into laughter again muttering something about a dangerous raving bitch while doing so. I roll my eyes and turn to Maia who is sat the other side of me opposite Iz, who has her tongue poking out the side of her mouth in concentration. Maia however has finished and her drawing, like Jace's, was mainly emphasizing the hair. Hers looked more like a manga person, but it was good.

"Finished!" Izzy announced and dropped her pencil with a sigh. Maia and Iz swapped but Iz didn'tt really look at Maia's just came over to explain her drawing.

"Look, the first one is you with your baby bump and in the second one, you are in your wedding dress and you have a toddler beside you, that's your kid and in the third one, you are walking your kid to school so you are in a raincoat and your kids in school uniform. I decided it's a girl, because baby girls are cuter and you can dress them up more." Izzy said before looking up from her work proudly. I glanced over at Izzy's drawing… yeah… drawing was never really a talent of hers.

"I'm not sure that's what the teacher wanted you to draw." I point out. Izzy shrugged. Maia looked at the drawing.

"Thanks Iz." She said smiling down at the picture.

"I know I'm not that good of a drawer but I suppose it's better than Clarys." Izzy points out looking at the red piece of paper in front of me.

"Oh shut up. It's Jaces fault, he drew it." I say grumpily. Jace grins at me and holds up the version of him that I drew.

"Oh wow Clary, that's amazing!" Izzy says comparing Jace to the picture.

"Yeah… you really capture his grin." Maia says smiling.

"Yeah well, I just drew a quick picture of Clary so compare it to her." Alec says and holds a picture beside my face. I peer at it. My mouth is a circle with many sharp teeth inside and my eyes were little dots with the eyebrows practically on top whish made me look angry, my hair was a messy and I was waving my arms around. Beside it was written 'dangerous raving bitch'. Lovely. Then, I snapped. And, ok, maybe I did end up looking a bit like the picture.

* * *

"Hey, it's almost Halloween, we need to plan our outfits as we are gonna throw a party like usual." Izzy informed us. This was technically code for 'I am going to get you all an outfit and you are going to wear it, weather you want to or not.'

"So, the options are: Devil, vampire, pirate, witch, fairy, princess or like a zombie bride sort of thing." Izzy reads from a piece of paper. I shrug and Maia bangs her head on the table. We are currently sitting at the Lightwood's breakfast bar after a long hard Saturday full of moving all of Maia's stuff into Izzy's room and shopping for clothes that show off your baby bump as Izzy quotes 'it's better to be proud about it rather than hide it'. So Maia is currently sitting on a stall with a tight top that goes over her small bump saying 'baby loading' and a loading sign. There are about four other t-shirts including two saying stuff like 'I'm not fat I'm knocked up'.

"Seriously Iz? I don't care." I say.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe you and Jace could go in like similar outfits, like you could both go as sexy pirates or vampires – Oh! You could totally go as zombie bride and groom!" Izzy says and begins frantically writing on her piece of paper. This is when I decide to join Maia in banging my head against the table.

"No way am I going as Jace's bride. Can we just go as ourselves?" I moan. Izzy looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Go as ourselves? I know Alec's been telling you you're a dangerous raving red monster and true – you can be quite scary at times but you can't _go as yourself._" Izzy rants. I scowl at her. Last year was really fun, me, Iz and Maia all dressed up as dead school girls and went trick or treating. I have a feeling people felt a tiny bit creeped out opening the door to three girls in ripping up school uniform will 'blood' smeared all other them and messed up hair, also with blood dribbling from our mouths and eyes. Wow it was fun scaring all them little kids.

"Oh. My. God. Maia! Maia you can have like a tee-shirt with like two bloody bits and you can have like some plastic baby arms like reaching out of them and it'll look like your baby's reaching out you're womb and we could like have one of the arms holding a basket if we go trick or treating." Izzy says and begins scrawling on her piece of paper.

"Aren't we getting too old for trick or treating?" Maia complained.

"Just a bit. But there is still the party which we have to dress up for. I have come to a conclusion. Clary, you're going as a pirate. You will have a short skirt and messed up hair and a pirate's hat and I'll do you up to look totally sexified. Jace will also go as sexy pirate with like a ripped top that shows off his muscles and a hat. Maia you'll go with a babys hands emerging from your bump and Alec will go as a traditional vampire as it will totally suit him, I mean can you imagine him with pale white skin and fangs and blood dripping. Oh my god this is going to be AMAZIING!" Izzy began dancing around the kitchen. Me and Maia exchanged looks.

"What are you going as then?" Maia asked. Izzy stopped.

"Oh I totally forgot about me. Should I go as a devil or a witch?" Izzy asks peering at her paper.

"You would totally suit being a witch, your straight long black hair totally does it. I mean you can wear a little black dress and a witch's hat. And with heels _you'll_ be the one looking sexified. We have to invite Simon." I say stroking Izzy hair. Izzy grins at me.

"Is sexified even a word?" Izzy asks. I grin back.

"It is now."

* * *

Halloween isn't for about two weeks but me and Iz are ecstatic about it. We told everyone the plans and Jace was fine with it but Alec… wasn't too happy. I grin at the thought of vampire Alec. We had been around all the costume shops with Aline and Helen and we were all sorted. Half the school is coming to the party and the other half has heard all about it and are problem planning on gate-crashing. We are currently trying to get hold of Jordan who we haven't heard from since when he found out.

"It's ringing!" Izzy crys and thrusts the phone at Maia who looks at it horrified and pushes it back.

"Hello?" The phone said from Maias hand. Izzy and Maia look at each other and then Maia grabs it.

"Put it on speaker mode!" Izzy hisses at Maia who frantically taps the phone.

"Is anyone there?" Jordans voice echoed into the room. Izzy shoved the phone to Maia, who stuttered,

"Hi Jordan, it's Maia." We looked at the phone. It was quiet for a second before beeping indicating the line clearing. All of our mouths fall open.

"Did he just put the phone down?" Izzy gasped. Maia was to shocked to answer.

"Maybe it was a mistake?" I point out feebly. Maia shakes her head.

"Of course it wasn't. He doesn't want anything to do with me." Maia says her bottom lip trembling. Then Jace walks in. He looks around.

"What happened?" He asks.

"We called up Jordan." I tell him. He raises his eyebrows indicating me to continue.

"And as soon as he found out it was us he put the phone down." I say and Maia bursts into tears. Jace's mouth falls open.

"That's not like Jordan! I'm going to Jordan's, talk some sense into him." Jace says grabbing his coat. He gives me a peck on the cheek and heads out. I turn back to Maia who is sobbing.

"Come on Maia, he's not worth your tears. He's an arsehole. Let's have a girls night tonight." I say.

"Are we dressing up and going out or getting into pyjamas and having a night in?" Izzy asks grinning. I grin back.

"We need a girls night out." I say and grab a tiny dress out of Izzy's cupboard.

* * *

I stumble in the Lightwoods doorway, a bit drunk. Maia of course didn't drink just danced a bit and got off with one guy but she left with a very drunk Iz at half eleven. Meanwhile I had stayed and danced with random guys getting more and more drunk until I got kicked out. I walk into the kitchen where I am met by Alec and Jace sitting upright.

"Oh god, you're not like Iz are you?" Jace complains walking over.

"Worse by the looks of it." Alec says. I just stare at them.

"How did your meeting with Jordan go?" I slur to Jace.

"Not very good, he didn't answer the door. So I came home and find make-up all over the floor and dresses chucked everywhere with no note to say where the hell on earth you went and no sign of you until eleven thirty in which Maia showed up supporting a very giggly Izzy who passed out as soon as she sat on the sofa. And no sign of you, I mean what sort of time is this Clary, it's two o clock in the morning! I was so worried." Jace rants. Alec just stands behind him nodding.

"Ok." I say.

"No Clary, it's not ok. Why did you do it? I can see Maia going out and getting drunk, look what she's gotten herself into but you. Why?" Jace questions.

"You're not my dad or John, leave me alone." I say angrily.

"Yeah well, you're dad and John would want me to look after you." Jace says.

"No, my dad doesn't care." I shrug.

"Look, Clary just go to bed. I'll be up in a minute." Jace says and turns me to face the doorway. I giggle and walk out, giving him a wink before heading upstairs. I look at all the doors. Which one is Izzy's room? I can't remember they all look the same. I stumble into the second one and look around. I walk over and collapse on the bed, pulling the covers over me. No, this defiantly isn't Izzy's room. No pink. It's a boy's room. Either Jace or Alec. Oh well they won't mind me using there bed for one night. I close my eyes and am quite quickly sinking into darkness.

* * *

I woke to a scream.

"JACE WHY ARE YOU IN BED WITH CLARY?" Maryse screeches. WHAT? I bolt upright and look around. My head is pounding. I'm in Jace's room, in Jace's bed with Jace next to me snuggled into his duvet which I was sharing. I look at Maryse who is standing in the middle of the room looking at me for an explanation.

"I don't know why I'm in here." I say confused. I poke Jace who just rolls over and snuggles into me.

"I don't wanna get up." He mumbles.

"WELL TOO BAD, IT'S MONDAY MORNING AND YOU HAVE SCHOOL IN TWENTY MINUTES AND I'M WAITING FOR AN EXPLAINATION" Maryse screams. I gulp and Jace sits up.

"What do you mean explanation?" Jace grumbles, looking at her. Maryse looks behind him at me and he turns to face me.

"Oh, that was Clarys fault." He says simply.  
"What actually happened?" I hiss at him. He grins.

"Clary was drunk." Jace says to Maryse.

"SO YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HER?!" Maryse looks stunned. I notice Alec peeking around the doorway grinning. Jace pales.

"NO! I just came to bed and found her fast asleep in my bed!" Jace says. I look down at myself I still had a little black dress on and fully clothed.

"You could have put her back to her own bed." Maryse points out.

"She looked peaceful!" Jace exclaims.

"Mum, trust me they didn't have sex. I was there when Jace found her and she did look too peacefully to be moved so we just went with it." Alec says from the doorway.

"See! Can I get back to sleep now?" Jace says and lays back down his head next to my but where I was sitting. I suppose he's got the right idea. I slip back down into the duvet and I feel his arm go around me. God I feel terrible.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Maryse screams and pulls the cover off us. I groan from the cold air and accept the fact. I push Jace out the bed and he falls with a bang. I get up but have to rush to the toilet. I come out groaning.

"Do I have to go to school?" I moan to Maryse as I wash all the smeared make-up off my face.

"It's your fault for getting drunk on a school night. What the hell where you thinking Clary? You're not even 18 yet, how the hell did you buy alcohol?" Maryse asks.

"Padded bras and high heels work wonders." I point out. Maryse rolls her eyes.

"Did Isabelle and Maia also get drunk?" Maryse questions.

"Probley not Maia, most likely Iz did. I can't remember a thing except turning up here at two alone." I say. She rolls her eyes again and heads out to question Jace.

* * *

I had my head on the desk, my headache barely gone. We were in English on a table with Iz and Maia. Iz wasn't much better than me but at least she had more sleep.

"Come on guys, we have to do this." Maia complains. Maia has it easy no headaches and lucky for her, Jordan was supposedly ill again today.

"You weren't the one that got home at two and woke up in Jace's bed with a severe hangover." I point out.

"What?! Jace's bed! You did use protection didn't you?" Maia asks looking down at her small bump.

"We didn't have sex. According to him I went into the wrong room and got into the wrong bed." I grin.

"What are we even supposed to be doing?" Izzy asks and picks up the sheet in front of her.

"We have to write it in a modern way. Like a rap or something." Maia says. I pick up the sheet. Great Shakespeare's 'shall I compare thee'.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day, thou art more lovely and more temperate. What the fuck does that mean?" Izzy moans slamming the paper on the desk.

"It mean she is more lovely and more temperate than a summers day." Maia says.

"Temperate?" Iz says confused.

"Like more permanent." Maia explains.

"Oh. Well a modern version could be like, shall I compare you to a summers day, but unlike summer you will always stay." Izzy says.

"Oh that's good. We'll do that, it sounds a bit like a rap." Maia says jotting it down.

"But it doesn't include the lovely bit." I point out.

"Doesn't matter. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, any ideas Iz?" Maia questions. God, this poems boring. I decide to zone out.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to record this?!" I say. Turns out for English we had to record us rapping our modern version of 'Shall I compare thee'.

"We're not recording just yet, we have to dress up badass! We're rapping for god's sake!" Izzy says and opens her wardrobe. She chucks stuff out.

Pretty soon we are dressed up 'badass'. I felt ridiculous in a grey vest top with a white skull on and black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. My hair was up in a high ponytail and I wore black gloves. Maia wore practically the same but without a leather jacket and a knife tucked in her belt. Izzy wore a little black dress and leather jacket and still managed to look badass. We looked great actually. Very badass. And very sexy.

"Damn we look sexy!" Izzy grins. "Wait til Jace see's you Clary!" I roll my eyes at her and open her bedroom door.

We sit in the living room.

"Right Maia stands here and put these sunglasses on and Clary stand there with these sunglasses." Izzy instructs us and pushes us into place.

"Right now cross your arms and look cool, Clary say shall I compare you to a summers day and Maia says though unlike summer you will always stay. Ok?" She commands and we nod. We here the beep to indicate the recording and Izzy nods at us.

"Shall I compare you too a summers day?" I say trying not to laugh.

"Though unlike summer you will always stay." Maia says. Izzy stops the recording and me and Maia burst into the laughter.

"Right Clary, your turn to film. We'll do it in front of the kitchen window." Izzy says and I pick up the video camera. Maia and Iz position themselves. I click the record button.

"Harsh winds disturb the delicate buds of May." Izzy says.

"But sometimes the sun is too hot, and its golden face gets covered by clouds." Maia says. I stop the recording and grin. That's when Jace walks in.

"Have you seen – Whoa!" He sees me and looks me up and down. I can see Izzy's grin and I'm not even looking at her. I can't resist grinning and blowing him a kiss.

"By the way I'm having another shower tonight." He tells me smirking.

"I'll see you then." I say winking. Izzy chucks something at me. Three guesses what. I swear that girl is over the top – who actually carries a condom everywhere?

"You might want to adjust your jeans." Izzy snorts at Jace. I turn to face him. I also snort and cover my mouth. His mouth falls open and he backs out the room and runs upstairs. Izzy and Maia burst into laughter. I grin. Alec walks in.

"Whats so funny?" Alec asks.

"Jace got an erection cus Clary here agreed to meet him in the shower later." Maia laughs. Alec also bursts into laughter.

"I would be quieter this time because mum'll be here and because I was getting fed up as-" Alec stops mid-sentence and looks out the window. Someone is approaching the front door. Jordan. I look in horror at Iz.

"Don't answer it!" I squeal as the doorbell rings.

"No way, I'm gonna give this motherfucker a good talking to. How dare he even turn up here!" Izzy says and gets up. We hear screaming.

"I'm sorry! I put the phone down because I was scared and didn't want to hurt her!" Jordan argued.

"WELL PUTTING THE PHONE DOWN HURT HER!" Izzy screeches.

"I wasn't thinking! It was still soaking in!" Jordan says.

"AND YOU BUNKED OFF SCHOOL!" Izzy screams.

"I was actually ill! I kept being sick yesterday!" Jordan argues. Maia stands up and heads towards the hall. I follow with Alec. Jordan sees Maia and stops in mid-sentence of whatever he was rambling on about.

"Maia! I'm so so sorry." Jordan stutters. Maia bursts into tears and runs towards Jordan and throws her arms around him. They hug before Jordan pulls away.

"I'll be here for you and our baby forever." Jordan says putting his hands on her bump. Maia leans in and kisses him.

"That is so cute!" Izzy squeals from behind them. I grin.

"What did I miss?" Jace asks coming down the stairs.

"Oh hey Jordan!" He adds. Alec grins at him.

"Is your erection gone now?" Alec taunts. Jace goes red.

"Shut up! I just kept imagining last time when-" Jace was cut off.

"Shut up! I don't want everyone knowing the details." I scream horrified. Jace laughs. And then everyone begin to laugh except me.

**Ok so there it was. Next chapter i think is going to be Isabelle pov and i might work on her relationship with Simon and have the Halloween party ;) Anyways anyone who leaves a reveiw gets a free imaginary unicorn! **


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! I hope everyone received their free imaginary unicorn! I was going to save this for tomorrow, but thought i'd upload it today because of the nice person i am ;) Enjoy!**

"It's great that you just forgave him like that, I could have never done that!" I say to Maia as she paints my nail.

"Yeah well, I love him, you know, I couldn't help forgiving him." Maia says. I look at my nails. Maia had painted little daisys on them.

"Finished!" She announced relieved.

"Thanks, Maia, they're beautiful." I say grinning and admiring them.

"Where's Clary?" She says suddenly. I look up. I get up and open my bedroom door. I knock on Jaces door. No answer. I push it open slightly. Jace and Clarys clothes are sprawled all over the floor. I grin.

"I have a feeling there in the shower." I tell her. Maia raises her eyebrows.

"She did take a condom right?" Maia asks. I shrug. I go downstairs and see mum scurrying around the kitchen.

"Ah Isabelle! Can you take care of dinner? I need to give Max a bath." She asks me.

"The bathroom is currently occupied." I inform mum. She frowns.

"Oh who is it? There's no clean towels in the bathroom." She says.

"I'll give Max a bath and get Jace a towel." I say calmly.

"Ok, but wait – where's Clary?" My mum asks frowning at me and Maia.

"In the… bathroom." I say.

"With Jace?" She asks.

"NO! In my en-suite. She isn't feeling too well." I lie.

"I see." Mum says.

"Mum, what's this? I found it on the floor." Max says handing mum something. Oh god. I know what it is. It's the condom that I chucked at Clary when she agreed to meet Jace. Mum turns it over in her palm and holds it up, looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"Can you explain this young lady?" She asks.

"I… it's Clarys." I say kind of truthfully.

"Really?" Mum asks.

"Yeah… well I gave it to her… so she can be safe, you know? But she didn't want it." I say.

"She didn't want to be safe?"

"NO! She… um… she didn't want to have sex… her and Jace aren't in a sexual relationship." I lie.

"Oh. That's good. Now take Max and give him a bath when Jace is finished, and give Jace a towel. He shouldn't be much longer so take Max with you." Mum says hurrying us out the room. I take Max upstairs praying Clary and Jace aren't making much noise. Once we were past the bathroom I let go of Max's hand and he ran off down the hallway.

"Maia, entertain him, I have to give Clary and Jace a towel." I say cringing. Maia grins and hurry's after Max. I grab two towels and knock on the door.

"It's me, Iz. I have towels." I say. I open the door with my eyes closed and chuck in the towels. I slam it closed and let out the breath I had been holding in. I walk off down the hall and into Max's bedroom where he was showing Maia his collection of aeroplanes. He is showing her how each of the fly (which by the way, they all fly the same). I grin at her.

"And look at this, the cars race around it!" He says showing her his scaletrix. He handed her a control and put three cars on the track, also handing me a control. After two races, Max gives me and Maia a plastic medal. I smile at his cuteness.

"Thank you Max." Maia says as he hands her the medal. He smiles back. I hear a scream from the landing and Maia slams her hand over her mouth.

"Whats happened?" Max asks scared. I run out of the room to see my mum standing in Jace's doorway. That'll teach him to leave all his and Clarys clothes in plain sight.

"I was just going to put away Jace's clean clothes away neatly and came across this. Did you know about this Isabelle?" Mum demands.

"Yes! They're mine! I thought I chucked them in my room, but I must of got the wrong room. Whoops." I say unconvincingly. I hear Clarys laugh in the bathroom. And gulp.

"She's feeling better I guess." I say giggling nervously. That's when the bathroom door opens and Clary walks out with the towel around her, still laughing. She sees us and her mouth falls open. She slams the bathroom door shut.

"HEY!" We heard from inside the bathroom. There was a bang on the door and Jace walked out.

"What on earth did you do that for?" Jace asks. That's when he sees Mum. He gulp and backs up into the bathroom again and pulls the door shut.

"JACE! Don't leave me!" Clary stutters.

"YES JACE COME OUT THIS IS YOUR FAULT AS MUCH AS IT IS CLARYS FAULT." Mum shouted. Jace re-emerges. We all stare at each other.

"I'll… check dinner!" I say and run downstairs. I run into the kitchen. I hear the shouting start and slam the kitchen door in an attempt to block it. Alec looks up at me from the sofa by the window.

"What's going on?" He asks frowning. I hear mum scream.

"Clary and Jace may have been caught." I say. Alec's mouth falls open and he jumps up.

"Seriously?" He asks his mouth curving into a grin. I nod.

"Wow. Wow, I knew this day would come but not so soon." Alec grins. And then I realise dinners burning because the smoke alarm goes off.

We sit around the dinner table. Clary (fully clothed in purple jumper and leggings) had her head down as she ate. Jace, however, was acting perfectly normal sitting at the end of the table with his feet propped up on Clary's chair. Mum sat the other end glaring at Jace. We all ate in awkward silence. Max of course noticed.

"What happened? Why were you shouting Mum?" Max asked. Mum looked at him.

"Remember what I told you about when two people love each other very much? Well that's what Clary and Jace did. In the shower." Mum explained. I remember when I was told. I was told using the same method, 'when a mummy and daddy love each other very much', however, Alec was very soft back then and Mum had to use a breadstick and a doughnut. What Mum didn't know was that the breadstick didn't fit in the doughnut and the doughnut ripped. Alec went mental.

"What so he put his willy in-"

"YES! Yes he did." Mum stuttered cringing slightly. Clary covered her face.

"In the_ shower_?" Max asks. Clary sunk even lower in her seat.

"Yes Max." Mum said.

"Eww. Do I have to have a bath in that shower?" Max said wrinkling his nose.

"I'll clean it first." Mum says. We hear the front door open and pretty soon dad walks in. Mum stood up.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

"Our son." Mum says pointing at Jace. Dad looked at Jace and then round at the rest of us.

"Hi Max, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Maia." He said. We all gave a half-hearted wave except Clary. He then looked at Jace.

"What have you done now?" He asks not really caring.

"He put his willy in-"

"So you fucked someone?" Dad asked interrupting Max.

"In the shower!" Max added.

"So you fucked someone in the shower?" Dad asks. Mum was hissing something about language.

"Basically yeah." Jace said. I looked at dad, he honestly didn't care.

"Well she's a lucky girl. Have you ditched her already?" Dad asked.

"No. She's my girlfriend and I love her more than the world." Jace says sitting up straight.

"Have you fucked her before today?"

"Yes. Once before. In the shower again. I guess the shower is just our place"

"And you say you love her?"

"Loads"

"And who is this lucky someone that you enjoy having sex in the shower with." Everyone looks at Clary who hides her face and lets out a loud groan. Dads mouth falls open.

"Clary? Your girlfriend is Clary?" Dad stuttered. This wasn't good. Clary was like his daughter, as well as Maia and Clary was always the innocent sweet young one.

"Yep." Jace says popping the 'p'.

"Seeing as you were preoccupied did you actually get washed or do you need another shower?" Mum asks.

"Don't worry, Clary rubbed me all over… one place in particular is VERY clean and-"

"SHUT UP!" Clary shouts and pounces for him, knocking both him and his chair over. Dad was looking at them sprawled on the floor, Jace laughing and Clary trying to strangle him.

"Look, if you hurt her, you are in big trouble." Dad threatened. "Did you use protection?"

"Um… we did the second time." Jace says.

"Don't worry, I've had no symptoms of pregnancy, but Maia has." Clary says eager to pass the spotlight.

"WHAT?!"

"Ow, someone's looks SEXY!" I say eyeing Clary up and down in her pirate outfit. It was a tiny dress that was white and black and she wore boots and a matching hat and held a fake sword. She bent over and blew me a kiss. I grin.

"Damn girl, you're gonna have boys all over you." I grin.

"My turn to dress you up!" She says and grabs the little black dress and witches hat. Soon I was dressed up and Clary handed me a 'wand'. I waved it around before putting on my heels.

"You look sexier than me!" Clary exclaimed.

"Nah sister, you look better, trust me." I say truthfully. I know I look a bit sexy but no one can beat Clary.

"Now we just have to sort out Maia." Clary says. I nod. We walk into my room where Maia was. She looked up and grinned.

"Hey sexified sisters." She says.

"It's your turn." Clary grinned evilly. I grab a cheap plastic doll that I had brought in poundland and a knife. I cut both its arms off in two swift cuts and held them up. Maia and Clary look horrified.

"Don't let her near your baby!" Clary says. I roll my eyes and put both the arms coming out from Maia's belly. I grabbed some fake blood and squirted it on her top and rubbed a bit on the plastic arms before gluing the arms coming out of Maia's top. I stood back to admire my work.

"That's so creepy!" Clary says looking at Maia. I grin. It seriously looked like the baby was coming out.

"HEY BOYS ARE YOU FINISHED?" Clary calls out my bedroom door. That's when Alec and Jace walked in. Ok, Jace looked great but Alec looked hilarious. I burst into laughter. His face was cover in white make-up and he had fake fangs with black clothes covered with a black cape with a huge collar that stuck up.

"You guys look amazing!" Clary says. Jace had his pirate costume ripped to show off us his muscles and his six pack and him and Clary together must be like the most sexiest couple in the universe. The doorbell rang. Our first guest. We hurried down stairs and opened the door. Oh. It's only John dressed as superman. His mouth fell open when he saw Clary.

"Clary. What are you wearing? Go and get dressed in something more appropriate!" He said calmly. She raise her eyebrows and folded her arms making her look even more sexy as her skirt rises a bit and her sword pointed upwards. She shakes her head. He sighs knowing it's not going to happen when Aline and Helen appear in the open door.

"Hey! You guys all look great!" Aline says and Helen nods enthusiastically in agreement.

"How the hell did you get your parents to agree with this?" Helen asks looking around.

"They don't know but every year there work place has a massive change on Halloween where they vote for new things and it's all very boring and it gets rid of them for four days and they left this morning." I grin. Unfortunately, they had left Max here and he insisted he coming to the party, so he was tottering around as a skeleton.

Helen and Aline were zombie cheerleaders and they looked great. Soon people where pouring in. Seb as a ghost with an old sheet over his head. Camille as a nurse. Jordan as a sailor. Simon as a werewolf. And many, many, many other people.

I was edging through the crowd that were dancing to the loud music, it was so dark that I couldn't see much. I couldn't find Clary anywhere. I needed her! I was about to announce the costume awards any time soon. She had better not gone off with Jace anywhere to be naughty. I climbed on the stage and looked across all the people. Ah ha. There she was. I watched as she stumbled over to the bar and got another drink. I shook my head at the guys I had hired as the bartender and he refused to give Clary a drink. Clary huffed and he pointed me out. She spotted me and dived into the crowd. A minute later she emerged.

"What is it Iz?" She asked.

"Clary are you drunk again?" I ask.

"Nah, course not, just slightly tipsy!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes

"Do you know what I wanna do right now? I wanna head upstairs with Jace and strip tease." Clary said grinning. "In fact, I'll strip tease here." What? Did she just say…? Oh god.

"CLARY! NO Clary!" I said pulling her hands away from her skirt. I noticed she had already undone the top two buttons and her boobs were showing quite a bit.

"Don't strip tease here Clary. Only when you're upstairs with Jace. Now I'm going to announce the costume awards." I explain. She nods. I climb on stage and switch on the microphone.

"Hey guys…? So now I'm going to announce the costume awards. Right… the first award goes to Seb for most creative!" I say and Seb comes on stage smiling about actually wining something for once. Everyone cheers.

Pretty soon I've announced all the awards, like most gruesome (Maia) and cutest (Max) and scariest (a girl dressed as zombie nurse) and strangest (someone dressed as zombie fat lady) and a few others.

"Right overall best outfit goes to ALEC!" I say grinning at my vampire brother who begins to make his way up. After Alec received his reward I decided on a new award.

"RIGHT AND THE SEXIEST GOES TO MY SISTER CLARY! COME UP HERE YOU SEXY BITCH!" I say and she grins and heads over. She gets up on stage and everyone cheers. She reaches for the hem of her skirt again but I grab her hand and lift it into the air.

"Now I don't know about you guys but I'M GOING TO GET HAMMERED!" I screech. This receives loads of screams and cheers.

"If you want me I'll be upstairs" Clary said winking. I grin at her.

"I'll be by the bar." I say, also winking. I make my way over.

"I'll have something that'll get me totally drunk." I say to the bartender. He hands me a bottle grinning, as if he dared me to drink it. I frown and downed it all.

I wake up with an extreme headache. I look around. I'm in the spare room. I vividly remember chucking everyone out at one. Except one person… who was it? I notice that someone is lying next to me. I gasp. I pull the blanket back. Black hair. Oh god… we're both naked. I sit up and look other. I don't need to look anymore. I know who it is. It's Simon. I get out of bed and pull on the little black dress and run into Jace's room. Yep just as I suspected there both snuggled up. I jump on the bed.

"CLARY WAKE UP!" I shout and both her and Jace sit up immediately. I stop jumped and smile sweetly.

"What is it Iz?" Clary asked while Jace rolled his eyes and laid back down.

"I slept with someone." I say biting my lip. Her eyes widen.

"OMG who?" She asks.

"Simon." I say. Her mouth drops open.

"Oh. My. God. Hey Jace, Iz got laid last night." She tells him.

"I know, i saw them go into the bedroom and then I heard them. It was terrible." He grinned. "I'm sorry it's so small. Oh don't worry simipoo size doesn't matter" He said in mimicking voices. My mouth dropped.

"Oh my god." I say.

"Hey Jace, I want to get out of bed, can you get that robe for me?" Clary asks grinning at Jace.

"But I'm naked." Jace replies.

"So am I" Clary says.

"Fine but I'm taking the duvet with me." Jace says grinning.

"But then I'd be sprawled out on the bed naked!" Clary argues.

"Um… guys? I am here you know." I say and pick up Jace's top off the floor and chuck it at Clary who pulls it over her head. She then gets out of bed, yawning.

"By the way I'm not the only one who did reckless things last night from what I can remember." I tell her. She pales.

"What did I do?" She questions. I grin.

"Well when I found you, you had two of your top buttons undone, showing your boobs quite a bit and then you said you wanted to striptease so you started to but I stopped you and then when I awarded you sexiest girl and you were onstage, I could see you were about to strip but I stopped you." I informed her grinning. She gasps.

"You like getting drunk don't you Clary." Jace says from the bed looking at her thoughtfully. She blushes.

"I like the feeling." She says embarrassed.

"Guys?" I hear from behind me. I spin and see a pale Maia in the doorway.

"Look I don't feel so great, I think I'm gonna go to the doctors." Maia says.

"We'll come with you." Clary says taking the words out of my mouth. I nod and can see Jace nodding in the corner of my eye.

"Thanks guys." Maia says smiling. I smile back and rush to get dressed.

"Do you know how many months along you are?" Doctor Hillary asked Maia who shrugged.

"Five months?" Maia guessed.

"Well let's see shall we? Right if you could-" The doctor was interrupted by my phone ringing. He looked at me. I pull out my phone. Alec. Damn this better be important.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Why is Simon from our maths walking around the house in a duvet?" Alec asked casually.

"SHIT!" I curse and bite my lip.

"What is it?" Clary asks.

"Simon. He's walking around the house in a duvet!" I tell her. Jace snorts and even Maia grins.

"Look, Alec? You know you love me? Well can you sort him out for me please? And tell him I'll talk to him tomorrow. Ok. Love you, bye." I say in one massive jumble and put the phone down before he can reply. I look up brightly.

"Ok, carry on."

"Six months?! You'll be giving birth soon enough!" I say. Maia looks horrified and Clary shots me a look. We are walking out the doctors. We had to leave the room for the rest of the appointment as my phone kept ringing.

"Is it a boy or girl?" I ask eagerly. Maia smiles and pauses for dramatic effect.

"Girl." She says finally. I can't help it. I scream. And scream. Many people are looking at us. I think of all the cute little baby girl outfits in all the shop windows. This baby is going to be the most fashionable baby in the universe.

"Well, we know what we're doing for the rest of the day!" I say still jumping with excitement. I look at Clary who realizes, her eyes light up.

"SHOPPING!" We both scream and drag a moaning Maia towards the car.

**I'm with Iz on this one. Baby clothes are so tiny and cute! Anyways i'll be updating soon and don't forget to leave a reveiw ;)**


End file.
